penembakan ala akatsuki
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...A/N *oc,gaje,tipo banyak bertebaran,banyak kekurangan sana sini,bahasa gaje mirip bahasa alien(?),latar goyang dumang..(?),bakal terkena penyakit gila akut jika membaca berulang-ulang*
1. Chapter 1

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

Hiahahaha...muncul lagi nih si author kece yang bikin kuda nil sakit perut 7 hari 7 malam(?) bawa fict baru. Sambil menunggu update fict 'my blood venom' sekarang zhitachi akan mempublish sebuah karya zhitachi sendiri dan chara utamanya masih akatsuki loh(fans beratnya akatsuki men...). dan disini shin masih menjadi anggota akatsuki di fict ini maupun difict lain milik zhitachi.

Tanpa pamrih langsung go aje yeh... ^.^"

**DISCLAIMER=MASA SIH KISMIMOTO(dilempar kamus oleh om masashi). maep bang salah nulis, MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=K+ aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU BERGOYANG,DLL.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

Chapter 1 :hari yang boring serta kisah penembakan pein...

kalian tahu pimpinan akatsuki...?,jika tidak tahu pliss deh *dirudal oleh reader*. ternyata pimpinan akatsuki kita mempunyai kisah yang cukup gaje tentang dirinya yaitu saat waktu penembakan cintanya ke perempuan berambut biru gaje yang lagi nongkrong di balik pohon asem *nunjuk konan dengan jari tengah*.

Di suatu hari yang panasnya minta disiram,terlihat segombolan makhluk aneh dan berbagai jenis sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di sebuah gua yang 'sangat' tidak layak pakai. kenapa tidak layak...?,jika anda ingin mengetahui kenapa tidak layak anda bisa tanyakan ke bendahara akatsuki dengan imbuhan tukar tambah jantung.

"gile panas beut hari ini..."kata pemuda hiu pasifik yang terkapar gaje dekat aquarium sambil mangap-mangap kaya ikan sedang dijemur.

"oi ngapain lo tiduran gaje disini...? "tanya sicebol akatsuki(digeplak pake sapu ama sasori) yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"lo gak liat gue kaya ikan mau menjemput ajal karena hari ini panasnya minta ampun..."jawab manusia hiu*digigit kisame* yang sekarang marah-marah gaje ke sasori.

"cuman tanya kok lo sewot sih..."jawab balik sasori sambil monyong-monyongin bibir dan pergi dari manusia hiu yang sekarang berusaha merayap untuk mencari air*kasihan bener lo kis...*.

Diruang tv terpampang 5 orang gaje yang melakukan aktivitas yang 'tidak' sangat manusiawi,seperti orang berambut blonde kuning yang buat patung liberty dari tanah liat(bosen bikin burung),manusia topeng spiral gaje yang lagi muter-muter gaje sambil bilang 'tobi anak baek' ,dan 2 orang tak layak muda sedang nonton sinetron yang judulnya 'kasihanilah uang kami' yang diactorkan oleh naruto dan sasuke,dan pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sangat 'mencurigakan'.

Dan tanpa ada angin maupun hujan,sasori langsung nyomot ke tengah tempat 2 kakek gaje sedang melihat sinetron dengan cara menggoyangkan bokongnya agar tuh 2 kakek gaje geser.

"apaan loh main comot tempat duduk,sempit baka..."jawab kakek keriput*digenjutsu oleh itachi*.

"hiks ngapain lo geser-geser,sono duduk dibawah dan jangan ganggu gue liat tuh sinetron atau lo mau bayar gue 15000 ryo*SROT*..."jawab kakek bercadar dan sesekali mengelap ingus yang tadi mau tumpeh(iiuueeww).

"alah,sedakoh dikit napa..."kata sasori dan dia pun pergi dari 2 kakek gaje dan beralih kepatner sehidup semati aka deidara-chan *C4 meledak di muka auhtor* .

"dei sibuk bener lo,lagi buat ape sih...? "tanya sasori ke orang berambut blonde kuning.

"oh ini..un,dei lagi buat maha karya untuk auhtor tercinta..un "jawab dei tanpa sengaja bilang 'author tercinta' dengan semangat. Dengan ini sekarang kejiwaan dei sama author sedang dibicarakan oleh para medis setempat.

'sableng lo dei...'batin sasori sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku patnernya.

"wah patung buatan dei-senpai bagus sekali,tobi colek dikit yah..."kata tobi berhenti putar-putar gaje dan mencolek patung dei atau lebih tepatnya meneplek patung itu.

*PLEK*...*KRANG*...

Patung dei jatuh berkeping-keping tepat didepan dei dan sontak hawa disekitar dei menjadi gelap bahkan itachi dan kakuzu mrinding disko.

"TOBI,KAU...!"jawab iblis dei dan melemparkan semua tanah liat yang tersisa ke tubuh autis itu.

"KATSU...".

DUAAR...

"DEIDARA...!"jerit semua anggota akatsuki bahkan kisame yang tadi terkapar gaje sudah berdiri didepan dei dengan hawa membunuh minus dei dan pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi mirip patung hidup.

DUAK...CLONTANG...CTOAR...  
dan gua pun tambah ancur akibat kegaduhan ini.

Setelah merenovasi gua..

"dan hutangmu menjadi 200.000 ryo,deidara..."jawab kakuzu usai menghitung dengan kalkulator butut miliknya.

"hiks...aku telah teraniaya un "jawab dei sambil memegang baju yang sudah bersobek-sobek(?).

"anteng bener tuh anak daritadi gak bergerak kaya benda mati..."ucap manusia tindik sambil melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tidak menunjukan kehidupannya(?) *emang mati thor..?* dan mendekati orang itu .

"woi men lagi ngapain,kok serius amat...?" tanya orang itu.

"...".

2 menit tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya membuat dia gondok dan menarik buku aneh itu dan langsung sweatdrop akut.

" 'gaya apa saja saat melakukan –piip- dalam kegiatan 'up' dan 'bottom' ',wuuannjirr buku aneh macam apa ini..."jawab pemuda itu dengan sweatdrop yang masih nempel dimukanya.

"woi balikin tuh buku...pein,gue pinjem dari konan..."ucap orang berambut panjang itu dan menarik kembali buku gaje dari tangan manusia gaje.

"konan sudah berapa kali,jangan mempengaruhi hobi gajemu itu ke anggota akatsuki..."kata pemuda yang bernama pein dan pergi ke kamar tempat konan berada.

Dan tak lama...

DUAK...CLONTANG...CTOAR...  
terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar konan.

"kyyaa...dasar mesum "jawab konan sambil melempar curit(?) ke pein dan menancap di pintu.

"hoh...gila oppai milik konan gede amat "jawab pein dengan mesumnya yang tidak ketulungan.

2 jam kemudian...

Terlihat pein dan konan sudah berpakaian rapih dan berjalan melewati para jones*dkeroyok akatsuki –pein 'n konan * yang sedang duduk gaje dan sesekali berpegangan tangan membuat para anggota akatsuki iri berat.

"hai guys,gue pergi dulu kesuatu tempat kalian jaga markas dan jangan keluyuran gaje..."jawab pein melirik anggota akatsuki yang masih absen memegang tangan konan yang membuat anggota akatsuki makin tambah panas.

"enak bener yah si pein..."jawab pemuda ubanan *disodok ama hidan*.

"kita harus mencari gebetan seperti pein,masa kita akan jones ampe lumutan disini..."ucap sasori ke anggota akatsuki yang tersisa.

"kita,lo aja kali kita enggak..."jawab mereka dan berhasil membuat sasori pundung dipojok gua.

"bener juga perkataan sasori,kalian mau mati jones jika kita tidak mencari pacar atau gebetan..."jawab pemuda berambut merah itu usai menutup buku 'aneh'.

"aku setuju shin,tapi sebelum itu kita harus nangkap tuh penghianat bertindik dan mengintorgasi bagaimana cara mendapat gebetan..."jawab itachi menambah usul dari lelaki berambut merah itu.

"kau benar uke ku..."jawab kisame watados dan dibalas api cinta amaterasu dari itachi karena dibilang 'uke'.

Malam hari...

"wah capeknya..."ucap lelaki bertindik gaje *ditindik oleh pein* sedang duduk disofa dekat tv.

"pein,aku ada berita bagus...? "panggil shin ke pein yang sedang duduk manis.

"ada apa...? "tanya pein ke pemuda itu.

"aku mendapatkan buku –piip- limit edition dari sang pengarang secara langsung loh,mau ikut...? "ajak shin sambil menekan kata 'mau ikut' dengan menggoda.

"sumpeh lo,gak bohong lo..."tanya pein tak percaya dan berdiri dari kursi.

"sumpeh ampe tumpeh deh,mau ikut gak...? "ajak shin sambil masuk kesebuah ruangan dan sesekali melambai-lambaikan buku gaje berwarna hijau ditangan kanan shin.

Tanpa pikir lama,pein langsung cabut menyusul shin dan termakan oleh rencana para akatsuki dan nasib pein saat masuk keruangan itu adalah...

DUAK...CLONTANG...CTOAR...

Seseorang dengan ganasnya menjirat pein dengan napsu(?) disalah satu bangku dan terdengar teriakan 'woi apaan neh...' dari dalam ruangan.

TLICK...TLICK...

"saudara pein,aku selaku itachi uchiha sang intorgator akan mengintorgasi anda disini..."jawab itachi memakai kacamata dan baju mirip orang yang sedang mengintorgasi penjahat.

"a-apa salahku..."tanya pein ketakutan bahkan bulu kuduk dibagian kaki berdiri dengan tegak.

"DIAM...jika kau ingin selamat,maka kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu..."bentak itachi yang membuat feeling pein drop drastis.

"ba-baik sir..."jawab pein dengan mimik ketakutan setengah idup(?).

"jawab pertanyaan dariku,kapan kau menembak konan dan bagaimana kau mendapat gebetan seperti konan...? "ucap itachi memulai pertanyaan.

Pein sesekali melirik kebelakang yang dimana kisame dan hidan berdiri layaknya bodyguard yang berjaga agar pein tidak kabur secara idup-idup (pein:kabur gimana wong badan gue ke iket semua...).

"CEPAT JAWAB..."bentak itachi dengan memukul meja yang sontak jantung pein bergoyang disko(?).

"sabar napa,begini ceritanya..."ucap pein usai kaget gaje dan mulai bercerita.

FASTBACK...

Disuatu taman terlihat duren busuk *dirinenggan ampe koit oleh pein* dan seorang gadis tua*dikubur dengan ribuan kertas oleh konan* sedang duduk disalah satu bangku di taman.

"konan,aku mau ngomong sama elo bahwa..."jawab pein gugup ke konan yang masih stand by duduk manis didekat pein.

"mau ngomong apa...? "tanya konan dengan polosnya serta sambil memiringkan kepala.

'oh konan jangan lagi...'batin pein mulai mikir gaje.

"gue mau ngomong bahwa gue cinta ama elo,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..."jawab pein melepaskan benak-benaknya di otak dengan selamat sampai tujuan(?).

"tapi kau harus mensetujui 2 syarat dariku,jika dua-duanya berhasil maka aku akan menjadi kekasihmu..."jawab konan dan tangannya membuat tanda V.

"baik,akan abang lakuin..."jawab pein percaya diri.

"pertama,jangan baca tuh buku laknat selama 1 minggu dan kedua,jangan mengintip perempuan yang sedang mandi serta nanti ada seseorang yang akan mengawasimu selama 1 minggu full...jika ketahuan maka habislah kau "ucap konan yang tiba-tiba berganti menjadi iblis yang mengerikan membuat pein DONG sesaat.

"ba-baik,akan aku coba..."jawab pein usai acara 'dong' dan meneruskan acara kencannya.

"tunggu,temanku akan datang jam 5 sore..."ucap konan saat didepan pintu rumah dan pein yang masih stand by didepan pintu mirip tanaman hias.

"itu dia..."kata konan dan menunjuk ke gadis berambut pink norak *dismack sakura* yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

'WHAT THE F**K,kenapa gadis itu lagi...'batin pein ciut saat melihat gadis yang konan tunjuk.

"aku memanggil dia karena agar mudah mengawasimu dan jika ketahuan membaca tuh buku laknat maka dengan hati dia akan menghanjarmu sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri 1 minggu..."ucap konan ke pein yang mukanya pucat.

1 minggu sudah berlalu tanpa hambatan yang berati,ya walaupun hambatan kecil selalu nongkrong di hari itu seperti pein tanpa sengaja melihat poster yang gambarnya aduhai tenan terpampang gaje disebuah pohon saat kencan,dan parahnya saat tidak sengaja tertukar buku sama temennya saat tabrakan dan buku yang dipegang pein adalah buku –piip- dan langsung membuangnya keluar. untungnya konan dan gadis gaje itu tidak melihatnya tadi. jika mereka melihatnya,tidak hanya nyawa pein yang melayang tapi cinta pein selama ini akan hilang bersama buku laknat itu (ciaelah bahasanya thor...).

FASTBAK OFF...

"oh..."jawab itachi singkat.

"sekarang cepet lepasin ikatan ini,udah pegel baka..."jawab pein bergerak kanan-kiri untuk melepaskan tali yang sedang setia nongkrong disekitar pein.

"kisame,hidan ayo pergi ke ruang tengah tempat dimana lainnya berkumpul.."ajak itachi ke 2 orang yang berdiri gaje dan segera pergi meninggalkan pein yang jawdrop.

KRIK...KRIK...KRIK...

"shinra tensei..."ucap pein dan tali yang melilit pein terlepas.  
dengan murkanya pein berjalan kepintu dengan hawa membunuh yang tinggi.

"saat bertemu dengan kalian bertiga,tak ada ampun untuk kalian..."ucapnya dengan dingin dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Diruang tengah...

"kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa untuk mendapat gebetan,kita harus menyelesaikan syarat dan keinginan dari para gadis agar menjadi pacar kita,untuk itu kita harus menyelesaikan dengan semangat masa muda(?)..."ucap itachi sambil mengangkat tangan kanan keatas dengan semangat membara dan yang lain sweatdrop akan tingkah laku gaje itachi.

DUAKKK...  
suara dobrakan pintu berasal dari tempat pein ditawan dan terlihat pein yang terlepas dari tali yang melilitnya tadi dengan wajah yang horor menatap para anggota akatsuki yang masang muka menciut.

"kalian,akan kuhancurkan..."jawab pein dingin dan berjalan ke arah akatsuki yang tersenyum ketakutan.

Dan teriakan kesakitan terjadi pada malam hari yang indah ini...(akatsuki=indah gundulmu thor...).

~TBC~

Yeah dan akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini dan disini kok itachi jadi OOC bener yah,atau jangan-jangan terlalu lama main difict zhitachi jadi itachi jadi OOC deh. Egp...baik karena ini chapter satu maka mungkin masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam chapter ini,maka dari itu zhitachi ingin meminta pendapat dari para reader untuk mencari manakah kata-kata yang dianggap reader masih salah dan sebisa mungkin zhitachi akan memperbaikinya.

yosh,karena zhitachi sedang meneruskan fict 'my blood venom' maka zhitachi akan tutup dulu chapter pertama ini dan tunggulah chapter depan...^.^'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	2. Chapter 2

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

TIN...TIN...,minggir author kece lagi bawa update chapter untuk para readers tercinta. *rem dadak..*,nah karena Zhitachi sudah lama gak update fict lagi karena Zhitachi sedang males pergi ke warnet buat nerusin nih fict baru*dilempar sandal massal ama readers dan Akatsuki*.

Sebelumnya,terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca fict gaje ini semoga di chapter selanjutnya akan bertambah gaje lagi ceritanya. Sebenernya bukan hanya males untuk nerusin fict ini,tetapi Zhitachi sedang ngumpulin uang buat beli jubah akatsuki yang sedang dijual di jogja yang harganya cukup untuk gratisin 1 sekolah(?). dan juga Zhitachi sedang membuat fict terusan 'My Blood Venom' yang sudah tamat dan diganti season 2 pada akhir musim ini,jangan lupa yah readers untuk membaca fict baru Zhitachi ^.^'.

Baik,tanpa cing 'N cong langsung GO aje yeh... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=T+ aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN(Zhitachi gak tahu apa itu typo -_-'),BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU GOYANG DUMANG(?),dan disini Shin masih bagian dari akatsuki di fict saya.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

**~don't like,don't read...~**

Chapter 2 :Kakuzu dapet gebetan...?

Summary chapter=Kalian tahu bendara Akatsuki yang terkenal akan kepelitannya yang gak ketulungan...?,apa jadinya dan bagaimana reaksi dari anggota Akatsuki jika bendara dari Akatsuki yang pelit itu punya gebetan yang cantik dan aduhai tenan...?. saksikan saja dalam chapter ini.

Setelah perang gaje tadi malam,para anggota akatsuki mulai melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa dipagi hari. Seperti Deidara yang gajenya membuat patung doraemon yang lagi salto kebelakang(?),sasori yang sibuk benerin bonekanya,Hidan yang terdiam gaje dipojok gua entah lagi ngapain,Pein dan Konan sedang standby di depan tv menunggu acara sinetronnya yang berjudul 'aduhai cintanya,aduhai sakitnya(sinetron gaje macem apa ini *ditimpuk batu ama readers|readers=diem lo,author gaje...*),serta di belakang Pein terdapat 4 manusia telantar yang sedang bermain kartu dengan wajah mereka yang comprang campring(?) kaya gagal dandan gitu. Tak jauh dari mereka,terlihat pemuda gagah berambut merah yang sedang membaca novel 'hard yaoi' yang tadi malam dia pinjam dari konan (ih...ganteng-ganteng kok baca gituan sih,readers=diem lo,ganggu kita lagi baca...*sambil lempar curit ke author*).

Tapi ada yang aneh pada hari ini,pasalnya orang yang paling ribut dari Tobi dan selalu nagih utang akatsuki tiap hari sekarang tidak menunjukan batang bokongnya(?). entah sedang males narik para anggota akatsuki yang utang terus ngalir bagi sungai tak henti atau sedang bersemedi dikamar untuk mendapatkan ilmu tuyul(?),entahlah hanya author yang tahu...

Karena siang hari yang boringnya minta ampun,Sasori pun mendekati Dei dan membuka suara.

"hei Dei,kayaknya ada yang kurang pagi ini..."kata Sasori membuka suara.

"bener un,biasanya si penagih arab gaje itu biasanya nagih uang ke kita tapi kok dia gak muncul yah un ? "balas Dei.

"ohh,sekarang lo banyak duit yah Dei..? "tanya Sasori menatap Dei dengan muka 'tanya-jawab'(?).

"iya,kemarin Dei bermain semalaman ama author kece kita dan Dei bermain 'sesuatu' dengannya dan menang terus. Jadinya Dei dapet duit banyak..."jawab Dei watados yang membuat Sasori mlongo 5 meter dan dibalik rekaman terlihat author sableng kita sedang ketawa ketiwi gaje akan perkataan Deidara barusan.

"kau..."jawab Sasori dengan nada dingin ke arah author dan sontak author mrinding disko.

"kau...emang main apa sih kok aku gak diajak "jawabnya dan wajahnya yang semula ingin ngoyak tuh author gaje sekarang berubah menjadi wajah memelas dengan mata yang bulat dan berair*puppy eyes no jutsu*.

Dan mau tidak mau para pemain dan kameramen sweatdrop akut karena Sasori.

BACK TO STORY...

"kembali ketopik,kau benar Dei. Kemana yah bendahara(m) kita...?,biasanya dia selalu narikin kita setiap pagi dan sekarang dia tidak nongol-nongol "ucap Kisame dengan wajah yang bikin author mati cepat akan efek maha dashyat dari wajah Kisame.

Lihat saja wajahnya,wajah biru yang diolesi krim kriput milik itachi yang nemplek tak karuan dimana-mana dan ditambah bekas lipstik milik Dei(?) yang jauh lebih mencolok dari semua coretan yang mencolok darimana wong warnanya pink cerah gitu mana setengah wajah lagi *author tepar dengan tidak elit melihat wajah kisame yang 'jauh' lebih seram dari gendrewo*.

"wanjir tuh muka apa kain lap...? "tunjuk Sasori ke manusia hiu yang gajenya mendekati mereka dan menunjukan jari tengah ke Kisame.

"woi biasa napa nunjuknya pake jari telunjuk jangan pake jari tengah segala..."sewot Kisame.

"tapi wajahmu itu loh yang bikin gue mrinding..."ucap Sasori mrinding dekat-dekat kisame yang mirip seperti gendrewo habis di cium ribuan banci(?).

"alah biasa aje napa,omong-omong kemana yah Kakuzu. Soalnya gue mau pinjem duit buat bli pembersih wajah..."tanya kisame sambil menengok kanan-kiri agar liat tuh onta kikir(titimpuk Kakuzu).

Dan sosok yang sedang dibicarakan hangat oleh 3 orang itu akhirnya muncul juga. Dengan santai,dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan membuka suara.

"wahai anak-anakku sekalian,aku ingin memberitahukan ke kalian semua bahwa-..."ucapannya terpotong karena para anggota Akatsuki berteriak.

"KITA BUKAN ANAK ELO...! "jerit mereka dan dibalas sweatdrop dari Kakuzu.

"biasa aja napa,woi kis bedak lo bagus bener. Habis cosplay dimana...? "tanya Kakuzu melihat wajah Kisame yang comprang-campring gaje.

"cosplay gundulmu,gue kalah melulu main kartu sama tuh 3 orang gaje dan berakhir menjadi gini..."jawabnya sambil nunjuk ke 3 orang yang sedang senyum-senyum gaje kecuali pemuda bertopeng spiral orange gaje yang bukan senyum-senyum malah nari gannam style(?).

"oohh,lo pasti mau minta duit ke gue untuk membeli alat pembersih muka. Benar...? "jawab Kakuzu mantap dan dibalas tatapan kagum oleh yang lain.

"tenang,itu mudah...bentar,LILILILI~... " ucap kakuzu seperti orang indian memanggil temannya dan datanglah puluhan orang datang ke dalam markas akatsuki sambil kumur-kumur gaje ke arah Kisame(mirip kaya iklan parabola yanga ada orang afrikanya).

BYUURR...

"dah selesai. sekarang kalian pergi...hush hush "usir Kakuzu ke puluhan orang itu dan mereka mulai pergi.

"bagaimana hasilnya...? "tanya Kakuzu.

"hasilnya cukup memuaskan..."balas Kisame memegang wajahnya yang biru sedia kala dan dibalas tatapan jawdrop 2 meter dari anggota Akatsuki.

"ehem...oke oke,sebelumnya aku mau beritahu kalian sesuatu bahwa mulai sekarang tarif pajak tinggal disini akan saya naikkan sebesar 20% dari harga biasanya. Untuk itu,siapkan uang lebih jika ingin tinggal disini..."ucap pidato Kakuzu layaknya seorang koruptor hebat dan Kakuzu pun berakhir gaje ditangan para anggota Akatsuki usai pidato gaje itu barusan.

Setelah adegan itu,para anggota akatsuki mulai tenang dan melanjutkan acara mereka yang tertunda.

TIME SKIP...

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sudah beberapa hari ini kakuzu selalu keluyuran malam dan tak juga menagih paksa para anggota akatsuki untuk membayar uang kas padahal baru 3 hari mereka sudah bayar mana di kali 20% lagi. Ini membuat para anggota akatsuki khususnya Pein mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sangat gaje.

"anjir uang gue ludes mulu karena onta arab itu narikin kas mulu..."ucap Sasori naik kursi(?) *kalo naik darah mah kurang mainsteam|dirudal ama hiruko*.

"kau benar Sasori,kita harus merencanakan sesuatu agar kita tidak dikuras terus..."kali ini Pein membuka suaranya.

"kita gunakan rencana seperti saat kita menangkap Pein dan mengurungnya di gudang waktu lalu,tapi sepertinya Kakuzu akan lebih sulit untuk kita tangkap..."jawab zetsu yang dari tadi kalem mulu.

"aku tahu..."ucap pemuda berambut merah usai membaca buku gaje dan pandangannya beralih ke arah Akatsuki dengan wajah datar,sontak para anggota Akatsuki menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"gimana...? " tanya mereka bersamaan.

"ppssstt..."

"wokeh..."

Malam harinya...

"woi Zu,baru pulang habis kemana sih..."tanya Kisame menyapa Kakuzu yang kebetulan sedang melewati dirinya.

"urusan bisnis..."jawabnya.

"hoi Zu,gue denger dari yang lain bahwa didalam gudang kita ada harta karun loh... kayaknya isinya cukup buat kita ampe 7 keturunan "ucap Kisame dan sontak Kakuzu berhenti dan langsung berlari menghadap Kisame.

"kau yakin.. ? "

"yakin seyakin hatiku ke kamu..."ucap kisame dengan ilmu gombalnya dan naas bukan rayuan yang Kisame dapat melainkan bogem mentah yang dia dapatkan*naas bener lo Kis...*.

Didepan pintu gudang...

"apa benar didalam sini ada harta karunnya...? "tanya Kakuzu entah ke siapa.

Setelah mempertimbangkan berjam-jam lamanya*lama bener tuh orang*, akhirnya kakuzu mulai membuka pintu gudang dan masuk kedalam.

Usai menutup pintu gudang,terdengar teriakan gaje dari gudang itu seperti 'anjir napa nih' dan yang paling parah adalah 'kyyaa,Shin mesum pegang-pegang pantatku' dan sontak mereka yang mendengar suara barusan hanya sweatdrop akan teriakan itu.

CLIK...CLIK...

"saudara Kakuzu,aku bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu keluyuran gaje tiap malam dan juga selalu memeras uang kami. Bisakah anda menjawab...? " tanya sang intorgator terhebat,Itachi.

"apa maksudmu...? " tanya Kakuzu saat dirinya dililit tali yang bejimbun banyaknya.

"jika kau tidak memberitahukan jawabannya,maka kami akan membakar abis harta karun itu. Sekarang pilih yang mana...? "jawab Itachi dingin dan memperlihatkan adegan dimana kotak harta karunnya akan dibakar abis oleh itachi dan anggota yang lain.

"oke..oke gue akan ceritakan semuanya "ucap Kakuzu pasrah dan memulai cerita.

FASTBACK saat Kakuzu pergi dari akatsuki...

Terlihat pemuda bercadar berjalan di area pasar yang tidak cukup ramai dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut dikucir dua kebelakang yang sedang bertarung mati-matian hanya untuk menurunkan harga 1 kilo toge(?).

"gak bisa bu,harga disini sudah termasuk pas..."ucap pedagang dengan sabar.

"ba bu ba bu,gue masih perawan baka. Ini namanya penganiayaan pada uang,masa 1 kilo toge cuman 2000 ryo. Gak gue maunya 500 ryo "ucap perempuan itu tak kalah.

"bu eh salah,mbak dimana-mana harga segitu sudah paling murah. Masa ibu nawar lagi,coba tanya ke pedagang sebelah pasti harganya sama..."balas pedagang itu.

"tap-..."

"aku akan bayar toge itu..."ucap Kakuzu meleraikan pertarungan gaje itu.

"tapi..."

"hush...gak usah banyak tanya,nih "ucap Kakuzu sambil memberikan toge itu dan tak lupa membayarnya.

"ma-makasih..."jawabnya malu.

"tak masalah,namamu siapa...? "balas Kakuzu.

"namaku Tsunade,salam kenal..."ucap perempuan itu yang bernama tsunade.

"oh,Tsunade...boleh kita temuan besok ? "tanya Kakuzu ke tsunade.

"baiklah..."jawabnya.

Dan hari-demi hari mereka sudah saling akrab karena masalah toge beberapa hari yang lalu,serta tumbuh rasa cinta Kakuzu ke Tsunade dan dia berniat untuk menembaknya.

Ditaman...

Terlihat pemuda bercadar dan perempuan berambut dikucir dua kebelakang sedang duduk di pinggir pohon asem(?).

"Tsuna,aku mau memberikan sesuatu ke kamu..."panggil Kakuzu ke orang disamping dekatnya.

"ya..." jawabnya.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku,Tsuna...? " sekarang Kakuzu pindah dari posisi duduk menjadi posisi lutut kanan ditekuk layaknya pangeran melamar sang putri. Tapi bedanya hanya pada benda yang akan diberikan. kalo pangeran memberi cincin 25 karat,dan kalo kakuzu Cuman memberi sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari besi hitam bekas tindik pein dan terdapat batu pualam di tengahnya*author bersin-bersin saat membaca adegan ini*.

"i-ini..."ucap Tsunade tak percaya.

"i-ini sungguh indah,trima kasih Kakuzu-kun..."jawabnya lagi dan memeluk Kakuzu dengan erat.

FASTBACK OFF...

Terlihat para anggota akatsuki yang sedang jawdrop berat akan cerita Kakuzu. Bahkan Shin yang sibuk membaca buku 'aneh' pun melongo akibat cerita yang baru saja dia dengar.

"ternyata Kakuzu bisa romantis juga yah..."ucap konan usai mendengar cerita Kakuzu dan berbalik menatap pein.

"apa Konan,jangan bilang kita akan adu diranjang nanti malam..."ucap Pein melenceng dari cerita dengan wajah mesum dan mau tidak mau temboklah yang menjadi sasaran pendaratan tubuh pein.

DUAK...

Sepertinya tembok juga tidak ikhlas menampung tubuh pein yang penuh dosa itu,maka mau-tidak mau Pein harus menerima tinju dari Konan hingga tembok itu jebol dan tepar dengan senyuman gaje.

"berhenti berpikiran kotor,Pein-kun..."jawab konan habis meninju pein dengan nada iblisnya dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"sekarang berikan kotak itu padaku..."panggil Kakuzu ke arah 2 orang yang sedang memegang kotak itu.

"nih,makan tuh duit mainan..."ucap Kisame sambil meletakan kotak itu ke atas meja.

BRUK...

"oke minna tugas kita sudah selesai,ayo kita tidur dan melanjutkan rutinitas sehari-hari..."perintah Shin dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain dan pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu yang terdiam kaku digudang.

"WOII ANJIR,LEPASKAN TALI INI...! ! !,JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN AKAN GUE TUSBOL KALIAN SATU PERSATU ! ! " jerit kakuzu dari dalam gudang tetapi dihiraukan oleh yang lain*kasihan-kasihan-kasihan*.

**~TBC~**

yahoo...akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter,apakah masih kurang humornya para readers sebangsa dan sejenis(?) ? ?. oke karena Zhitachi sedang boring maka beberapa jam chapter selanjutnya akan dirilis usai chapter ini.

Pein=habis ini siapa yang akan nista...?  
Zhitachi=kau akan lihat nanti...  
Dei=hai Zhita-kun...*lambaikan tangan ke Zhitachi dengan imut*  
Zhitachi=oh hai Dei-chan...*balas melambaikan tangan*  
Zhitachi=hoi pein,lo aja yang tutup chapter ini. Gue mau berduaan ama Dei-chan *ngibrit ke Dei*

Pein=oke kita hiraukan pasangan yaoi kita,dan tanpa lama karena gue gak pandai berbicara banyak maka gue akan tutup nih chapter. Tapi jangan lupa untuk... *nyiapin TOA*

**~REVIEW~**...

*PLUK...*

*dan sendal melayang pun terbang ke arah pein*


	3. Chapter 3

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

*datanglah sosok gaje dari dalam ruangan* hai minna-san,Zhitachi datang nih bawa lembaran chapter baru untuk para readers yang imut-imut ini. Oke karena Zhitachi sedang berbaik hati kepada kalian para readers maka Zhitachi akan bilang sesuatu,bahwa untuk fict 'Camping Yang Gila' akan di update besok setelah fict ini sampai di chapter 3 dan mohon bantuannya ya minna-san... ^.^'

Oke langsung dibawahin aja yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=T+ aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN(Zhitachi gak tahu apa itu typo -_-'),BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU GOYANG DUMANG(?),dan disini Shin masih bagian dari akatsuki di fict saya.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

**~don't like,don't read...~**

Chapter 3: 1 pemuda ganteng dan 5 cewe cantik...

Summary chapter :kalian ingat chara OC kita di fict ini... ? ?,ya dia bernama Shin si pemuda berambut merah yang gantengnya melebihi samudra pasifik(bahasanya thor..). apa jadinya jika Shin harus bertemu dan bertahan dari 5 cewe yang menggilainya saat mereka pertama kali melihat Shin,serta kelucuan dan kenistaan apa yang dialami Shin serta apakah dia bisa terbebas dari 5 macan betina yang sedang haus akan kegantengan Shin... ? ?,kita lihat saja di chapter ini...

Disebuah pagi yang cukup damai,dimana burung-burung sedang berkicau dengan merdu diatas pohon. Tapi tidak untuk sebuah gua yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis flora dan fauna(?) *digerek oleh Akatsuki ke tiang listrik* yang berisiknya bisa membuat orang satu kampung menjadi budek berjamaah.

"woi kis,lo ambil krim gue yah...? "tanya seorang kakek bangkotan * diamaterasu oleh Itachi*.

"ya,gue masih dendam ama tuh benda laknat yang bernama krim. Masa gue pas make itu langsung berubah kulitnya dari warna biru menjadi ungu(?)..."balas lawan bicara dari pemuda tadi dengan tak kalah marah.

"Tobi jangan nari-nari dekat patung un "

"abis,para senpai brisik terus sih jadinya Tobi cuman bisa ke Dei-senpai..."jawab pemuda bernama tobi menari-nari gaje didekat patung Dei.

" 'harga minyak sekarang menaik drastis karena para koruptor tidak mau membayar tebusan mereka',anjir berita macam apa ini.. ? ? jangan salahkan para koruptor tapi salahkan pemerintah karena mereka yang gak mau nambahin uang buat membeli minyak itu..."ucap pemuda bercadar marah-marah gaje ke arah kertas koran yang tidak bersalah.

"hm...cerita 'desahan dibalik dapur' yang diaktorkan oleh sang uke,Uzumaki Naruto dengan sang Seme,Uchiha Sasuke. Khukhukhu...ini akan menarik "jawab pemuda berambut merah dengan ketawa-tiwi gaje menatap buku yang baru dia beli *pasti buku hard yaoi|readers=dah tau kale...*.

"se dendam dendamnya pada benda itu,tapi jangan pake banyak kaya gitu baka. Gue belinya mahal tahu... "bentak Itachi naik pitam.

"biarin,wekk..."

"Tobi hati-hat..."

TRANG...

"ups..."ucap Tobi.

"TOBI... ! ! "

"kyyaa...,ampun Dei-senpai. Tadi Tobi tidak sengaja "ucap Tobi sambil menghindari lemparan tanah liat dengan gaya yang sungguh sangat gaje.

"DIAAMM...! ! ! "teriak sang pimpinan Akatsuki,Pein.

Sontak mereka semua diam akan teriakan itu.

"baik,beginikan lebih tenang daripada tadi seperti perang dunia ke 2..." ucap Pein dengan nada yang mulai tenang.

"Shin,kemarilah..."panggil Pein ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang dari tadi tidak ikut acara 'perang gaje' yang dilakukan oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

"hn..."balas Shin.

"kau kusuruh pergi kepasar karena sekarang tugas hari ini untuk berbelanja keperluan Akatsuki adalah kau..."perintah Pein dan mengasih beberapa kertas ke Shin.

"bayaran...?"ucap Shin yang sudah tertular virus dari Kakuzu.

"ini..."balas Pein sambil melempar sebuah buku 'aneh'.

"baik,aku berangkat..." ucap Shin dan berjalan menuju ke pintu gua.

TIME SKIP...

Disebuah pasar yang cukup rame,terlihat pemuda berambut merah bermata hijau sedang berjalan menyelusuri daerah setapak disekitar pasar. Setelah memenuhi apa yang tertulis dikertas itu,Shin mulai berjalan menjauhi pasar dan perjalanannya berhenti karena ada yang kurang darinya.

"kayaknya ada yang kurang,apa yah...? "pikir Shin.

"oh ya,gue harus bli buku kesukaanku yang terbaru dan juga majalah –piip- untuk Pein. Hehehe...gimana reaksinya jika kuberikan ke Pein saat mereka sedang berduaan dengan Konan dengan alasan 'ini pesananmu,Pein khi khi khi...' "ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis dan pergi menuju ke toko buku.

Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat 5 gadis cantik sedang menatap ke arah Shin dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti.

"ta-tampannya..."ucap gadis berambut kucir satu berwarna pirang yang bernama Ino.

"Sasuke-kun kalah telak..."ucap gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"sa-sama,Na-Naruto-kun ju-juga kalah te-telak..."ucap gadis berambut lavender dengan gagap yang bernama Hinata.

"kau benar Hinata,Neji juga kalah telak..."ucap gadis berambut coklat dengan 2 bulatan di kanan kiri rambut bernama Tenten.

"Naruto-nii juga..."ucap gadis berambut pirang berkucir 2 panjang ke belakang bernama Naruko.

Dan pandangan mereka sekarang berubah menjadi pandangan penuh saingan.

'aku harus mendapatkannya lebih dulu dari mereka...'batin mereka sama.

"wah akhirnya selesai juga..."ucap Shin usai membeli 2 buku 'aneh' dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan 5 gadis cantik didepannya.

"hei girl,sedang ngapain kesini...? "tanya Shin dengan lembut ke arah mereka.

'sopannya...'batin mereka.

"ga-gak ngapa-ngapain kok,ya kan minna..."ucap gadis berambut pink sambil melirik ke arah temannya.

"ya" balas mereka bersama.

"ooh...,bisakah kalian minggir karena gue sedang keberatan nih "ucap Shin sambil mengangkat pesanan yang bejimbun di kedua tangannya.

'ini kesempatan...'batin Sakura.

"ano...bolehkah aku membantumu untuk membawakan barang itu ? "tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Shin dan mulai mengangkat barang yang sedang berada di tangan kiri Shin.

'mencuri kesempatan...'batin gaje (lagi) dari mereka.

"aku juga akan membantumu..."ucap Ino tak mau kalah dan mulai mendekati Shin.

"a-aku juga..." jawab Hinata mulai mendekati Shin.

"jangan harap kalian yang unggul ya. Ino,Sakura..."jawab Tenten juga tak mau kalah.

"duh gak kebagian deh,ikut aja lah..."jawab Naruko kesal karena tidak kebagian jatah 'barang'.

'hohoho...untung ada 5 gadis cantik mau bantu gue,emang orang tamfan 'N brani emang mudah untuk narik cewe 'batin Shin dengan gajenya dan mulai berjalan menuju markas.

Didepan markas Akatsuki...

"sebentar ya girl,gue mau panggil tuan rumahnya untuk bukain pintu..."jawab Shin dengan senyuman tampan yang bikin 5 gadis itu mau-tidak mau harus menahan acara semaputnya terutama Hinata yang rentan akan hal begituan.

TING...TONG

"ya bentar..."jawab seseorang dari dalam gua.

KRIIEETT...

Sontak yang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah Hidan terkejut bukan main karena tidak hanya banyaknya belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Shin,melainkan Shin juga membawa 5 gadis cantik datang ke markas mereka.

"baik girl,mau ikut masuk...? "tanya Shin dengan lembut ke arah 5 gadis itu.

"eh cukup sini aja,Shin-kun. Kami pamit karena kami masih ada tugas..."jawab Sakura dengan hormat setelah itu pergi dan disusul oleh 4 gadis lain.

"kau harus mengatakan semuanya ke kami,Shin..."jawab Hidan usai melihat kepergian 5 gadis dan sekarang menatap Shin dengan pandangan datar.

"huh..? "jawab bingung Shin.

"WOI MINNA,SHIN DAPET GEBETAN LEBIH DARI SATU...! ! "teriak Hidan dengan TOA sakti miliknya dan sontak semua anggota akatsuki langsung geret Shin dengan sangat 'tidak' manusiawi ke arah gudang tempat dimana Kakuzu dan Pein di intorgasi waktu lalu.

KRREETT...DUM

CLIK...CLIK...

"saudara Shin,benar anda mempunyai gebetan lebih dari 1 dan menurut saksi mata gebetan anda adalah 5 sesuai dengan perkataan sang saksi Hidan. Benar...? ? "tanya Itachi mulai mengintorgasi Shin.

'oh shit,knapa gue yang kena...'batin Shin lesu melihat tubuhnya dililit dengan tali yang tidak manusiawi.

"aku belum pernah dapet gebetan,tadi cuman bertemu didepan toko buku kok. Gak kurang gak lebih..."balas Shin.

"alah bohong tuh,tadi gue lihat mereka semua merona setiap Shin menoleh ke arah mereka..."jawab Hidan memojokan Shin.

'SHIT,I KILL YOU. HIDAN... ! ! ' batin Shin marah.

"oh apa benar itu,saudara Shin...? ? "tanya Itachi lagi.

"gue gak tahu kalo emang mereka merona. karena setiap gue lihat ke arah mereka,tapi mereka tidak merona kok...,sumpeh "jawab Shin mulai memihak diri sendiri.

"baik,karena kebohongan saudara Shin. Maka kita akan menyita ribuan majalah yaoi(wat de hel,ribuan...? ?) miliknya selama 1 minggu dan untuk saudari Konan,jangan sesekali anda meminjamkan buku itu kepada saudara Shin. Acara ditutup..."ucap Itachi menutup acara intorgasi Shin dan mereka semua meninggalkan Shin sendirian.

"hah,seperti biasa. Selalu ditinggal..."ucap Shin pasrah disaat dia terikat.

1 minggu kemudian...

"Shin kuperintahkan kau untuk belanja keperluan Akatsuki..."perintah Pein dan dibalas anggukan malas dari Shin.

TIME SKIP,usai belanja...

"hei Shin-kun,mau kubantu..."tanya gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"ya Shin-kun,biarlah kami membantumu untuk membawa barang ini..."ucap Ino sambil mencolek wajah Shin.

Belum juga beberapa langkah,terdengar teriakan orang yang dikenal oleh Shin.

"WOI MINNA,SHIN AMA 5 GADIS GEBETAN YANG KEMARIN MULAI PERGI KENCAN... ! ! "teriak orang itu.

'huh...dasar 'batin Shin lemas seketika.

Dan mau-tidak mau dia harus di intorgasi oleh para akatsuki kembali dengan habis-habisan. Poor you,Shin-kun... .'.

**~TBC~**

Kyyaaa...selesai juga nih chapter,sesuai janji Zhitachi maka mulai besok Zhitachi akan nerusin fict 'gara-gara camping' yang sudah lama Zhitachi tinggal...

Sekedar saran dari Zhitachi,untuk chapter depan. Manakah yang akan Zhitachi update dulu:

**-Hidan  
-Tobi  
-Sasori**

Ditambah juga gadis yang akan berjalan bersama tokoh pilihan anda, batas Max adalah usai fict 'gara-gara camping' tamat atau tiga hari setelah fict itu update.

balasan untuk review:

Devilish-san Zhitachi gak tahu seperti apa itu simbol-simbol semacam di fb/twit,kalo bisa nanti PM Zhitachi biar Zhitachi tahu apa itu simbol-simbol semacam fb/twit.

Iori dah dilanjut Iori-san,thanks reviewnya ^.^'

Oke kayaknya segitu aja yang ingin Zhitachi sampaikan,kalo ada masalah kata langsung PM aja yah...

**~REVIEW~**

_**(semakin banyak review maka semakin cepat Zhitachi akan update chapter ini... ^.^')**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

*lambaikan tangan ke para readers* hai minna,Zhitachi nongol lagi bawa update baru ini. Karena batas waktunya sudah habis maka yang memenangkannya voting ini adalah...

TOBI, ayo mana tepuk tangannya *para pemain bertepuk tangan*.

Oke karena tobi yang memenangkan voting ini,maka Zhitachi akan meng update fict ini sekarang.

**DISCLAIMER= MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=T+ aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN(Zhitachi gak tahu apa itu typo -_-'),BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU GOYANG DUMANG(?),dan disini Shin masih bagian dari akatsuki di fict saya.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

**~don't like,don't read...~**

Chapter 4 :Tobi si anak ajaib...

LETS GO...

Summary chapter =jika kalian bertanya 'siapakah anggota akatsuki yang paling berisik dan banyak ulah ?',jawabannya adalah TOBI. Jika kalian bertanya lagi 'siapakah anggota akatsuki yang paling autis dan terkesan tidak berwibawa(menurut dei)?',jawabannya adalah TOBI. Tapi bagaimana jika Tobi mendapat pacar yang tergolong gadis yang paling ganas dan tak segan membanting siapapun jika ada yang mengganggunya di konoha..?,pasti kalian ingin bertanya 'bagaimana bisa Tobi dapet gadis ganas seperti itu ?'. kita pecahkan cerita penembakan Tobi di chapter ini ^.^'.

Disuatu pagi yang tergolong masih gelap,telah terjadi kehebohan disuatu gua dihutan yang tidak dalam cangkupan peta didunia manapun.

"Tobi anak baik laper,huee..."teriak bocah autis dari dalam gua yang suara tangisannya dapat membangunkan godzilla(?) yang lagi tidur.

"brisik lo,un. dah pagi-pagi bangunin gue malah sekarang malah merengek minta makan ke gue,un. Sono cari didapur,un "bentak seorang transgender *diboom ama Dei* yang sedang marah akibat tidur cantiknya yang diganggu oleh makhluk astral berwajah abstrak ini(?).

"ta-tapi didapur gak ada makanan,Dei-senpai..."jawab Tobi sambil merengek ke arah senpainya yang sedang berkobar nafsu amarah.

"lo yah,un !. Tinggal minta uang ke kakuzu dan pergi cari makanan diluar kan bisa,un. Sana pergi,ganggu gue tidur cantik aja un "usir Dei dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya yang tadi tertunda.

"ba-baiklah..."ucap Tobi lemes dan pergi jauhin sang senpainya yang lagi tiduran gaje.

"Kakuzu-senpai,boleh tanya sesuatu..? "tanya Tobi saat melihat Kakuzu yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"hn...".

"ano...Tobi anak baik boleh minta duit gak buat beli makanan diluar,bolehkan Kakuzu-senpai...?"ucap Tobi sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsu yang membuat siapapun yang teruji ampuh ke arah siapapun,bahkan kemarin Tobi merengek ke author cuman minta lolipop rasa ikan asin. *author=duh nih anak pake jurus yang kemaren...|readers=BRISIK..! !(author pundung dipojok markas)*.

"gak,utang lo dah banyak dan kalo elo dah lunasin maka gue pinjemin lagi..."ucap Kakuzu dengan cuek dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Tobi. Ternyata puppy eyes no jutsu milik Tobi tidak mempan permisa.

"jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku,maka..."ucap Tobi yang semula memasang muka melas berubah menjadi muka sangar bahkan aura didekat Tobi juga ikut berubah.

Dan jeritan cempreng dari luar dapur pun terjadi dengan sangat (tidak) merdu.

Setelah berdebat*tepatnya menghajar*Kakuzu dengan sangat 'tidak' manusiawi,Tobi pun pergi menuju ke brangkas tempat dimana uang Kakuzu disimpan dan mengambil beberapa uang untuk beli makanan diluar.

Diluar markas...

"kemana yah Tobi pergi..."ucap Tobi entah kepada siapa.

"aha,mending ke konoha saja..."sambungnya lagi dan mulai berjalan gaje menuju konoha.

TIME SKIP,di konoha...

Terlihat lolipop orange gaje *dikamui oleh Tobi* sedang berjalan menyelusuri pasar konoha. Tak diduga Tobi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri di depan dirinya.

"eh kamu Tobi kan,anggota dari akatsuki itu..?" sapa gadis itu yang bernama sakura.

"eh kok senpai tahu,jangan-jangan senpai buntutin Tobi saat pulang ke markas dan terus ngikuti Tobi saat pergi kemanapun..."balas Tobi dengan penuh curiga.

"yaelah Tob,semua anggota akatsuki yang memakai topeng orange gaje kan cuman elu. Makanya gue tahu nama elu karena elu adalah patner dari kakaknya temen gue yang namanya Deidara..."jelas sakura (di fict ini Deidara ama Ino adalah keluarga :D).

"oh..."jawab Tobi sambil mangut-mangut kaya sapi gila(?).

"omong-omong,kenapa Tobi datang kesini. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mengobrak abrik konoha seperti film-film kartun yang namanya 'naruto' itu..." tanya sakura sambil masang pose siaga jika bener Tobi ingin menyerang konoha.

"e-eh Tobi anak baik kesini cuman cari makanan karena Tobi anak baik sedang kelaparan dikarenakan Konan-senpai sedang holiday ke paris bareng manusia tindik gaje..."ucap Tobi deg-deg'an dan menekan kata 'manusia tindik gaje'.

Disuatu tempat...

"HUACHIM..."bersin pemuda berambut orange saat sedang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari.

"kayaknya ada yang bilangin gue dengan panggilan 'manusia tindik gaje' deh..."sambungnya lagi dan meneruskan acara tidur berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Jika Pein tahu bahwa perkataannya adalah benar karena orang yang mengatakan 'manusia tindik gaje' adalah si makhluk spiral gaje yang sedang berada di pasar konoha agar lolos dari serangan banteng ngamuk Sakura*dismack ampe tepar*,maka hancurlah sudah martabat kelas 'es' yang selalu dia junjungkan selama ini.

"kebetulan tobi,gue juga laper. Ayo pergi bersama menuju tempat makanan yang enak..."ajak Sakura ke Tobi yang sedang terdiam bisu akan ajakan Sakura.

"be-bener nih,senpai...? "tanya Tobi disaat diam gajenya itu.

"kalo gak mau ya udah..."balas Sakura dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Tobi.

"e-eh,tunggu senpai..."ucap Tobi kaget karena Sakura sudah jauh dari posisinya dan berlari menuju Sakura.

Dan hari itu pun diselesaikan dengan perasaan yang sangat senang dari dalam hati Tobi.

malam hari...

"mana tuh lolipop gaje pergi,malah ini dah malem lagi..."ucap Deidara cemas karena anaknya belum pulang entah kemana.*Dei=ngapain lo ngaku-ngaku Tobi anak gue,jihai deh...*author dilempar ribuan burung tanah liat milik Deidara*.

"tumben lo nyariin tuh bocah autis,atau jangan-jangan bener nih gosip dari kisame bahwa kau ama Tobi yaoi'an..."ucap Sasori sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah Dei.

"WHAT THE HELL..,berita hoak itu un. Mana mungkin gue yaoi'an ama lolipop gaje itu,mending ama author kece deh daripada ama tuh lolipop aneh un "bentak Dei yang bukannya Sasori takut malahan dia mlongo ampe bawah karena mendengar jawaban dari mulut Dei.

"kalian bisa diam gak sih,oh jashin-sama maafkan orang-orang gaje ini..."ucap Hidan sambil memegang kalung segitiga terbalik miliknya.

'justru yang gaje itu kau,hidan...'batin SasoDei bersamaan.

Tak lama sosok pemuda yang sedang dibahas oleh dua seniman akhirnya datang juga. Dengan jalan gaje,Tobi langsung teriak yang bikin semua anggota akatsuki harus menutup telinganya agar tidak budek menaun *kalo itachi sih gak ngaruh,dia kan dah budek permanen|author di amaterasu ampe angus*.

"WOI MINNA,TOBI ANAK BAIK DAPET GADIS CANTIK..."ucap Tobi dengan kerasnya. Dan semua anggota akatsuki langsung memasang muka tanya+membunuh tinggi.

CTAR...CTAR...

"sesuai perjanjian,maka kau harus menceritakan kepada kami bagaimana kau mendapat gadis cantik..tobi "ucap Shin sambil memainkan cambuk yang entah darimana datangnya dan para anggota akatsuki mulai menggeret Tobi ke gudang untuk di intorgasi.

"e-eh,TOLONG TOBI ANAK BAIK MAU DIPERKOSA...! "jerit Tobi di cengkraman para akatsuki dan mau tidak-mau para akatsuki harus sweatdrop akibat perkataan Tobi barusan.

CLIK...CLIK...

"Tobi,jika kau ingin selamat maka kau harus menceritakan seperti apa gadis gebetanmu dan bagaimana kau mendapatkan gadis itu..."ucap Itachi memulai percakapan gaje.

"hiks...Tobi cu-cuman jalan ba-bareng kok "ucap Tobi dengan suara serak.

"na-namanya Sakura-hime..."sambungnya sambil mengatakan 'Sakura-hime' dengan penuh penghayatan, *ne...belum jadian kok dah bilang 'Sakura-hime' ?|Tobi=diam kau,KAMUI..(author pun hilang dimakan dimensi)*.

"Sa-Sakura,gadis ganas itu. Bagaimana kau bisa menggeret hatinya tob...? "tanya Pein tak percaya kalo Tobi si anak autis bisa menggandet hati seekor macan ganas sejenis Sakura*dismack lagi ama Sakura*.

Ne sejak kapan Pein sudah pulang..?,bukannya dia lagi holiday bersama konan ?. entahlah,mungkin karena efek teriakan Tobi tadi jadinya dia merespon dan tau-tau sudah dimarkas.

Oke,kita hirau perkataan barusan.

"sudah Tobi bilang,kalo Tobi cuman temenan ama Sakura-hime kok..."balas Tobi.

"terus kenapa kau selalu bilang 'sakura-hime' ?,padahal belum jadian apalagi deketan "kali ini Konan yang bertanya.

"ano kalo itu,hehehe..." ucap Tobi cengengesan gaje.

"baik,hukuman untuk Tobi karena sudah mendapat gebetan sebelum kita. Maka,hukumannya adalah membersihkan semua kamar kita selama tiga hari dan juga menyita semua permen lolipopnya sampai 1 minggu. Acara aku tutup..."ucap Itachi dan mulai pergi meninggalkan gudang disusul oleh yang lain.

"huee..Tobi anak baik ditinggal oleh para senpai " kata tobi di dalam gudang. Inner Tobi,'awas kalian semua,jika gue bebas bakalan gue kirim ke neraka pakai kamuiku bahkan takkan kusisakan sekalipun dari kalian' *Obito mode:on*.

3 hari kemudian...

"hoi Tob,mau ke mane lo pagi-pagi gini un ?"tanya Dei melihat Tobi yang sedang berdandan rapih didepan kaca retak. Dulunya sih belum retak,tetapi pas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat Dei sedang berjalan ke arah kaca. Tiba-tiba,Dei tidak sengaja terpeleset oleh kulit kacang(?) bekas tobi makan tadi yang gajenya tiduran tanpa dosa di lantai dan sontak Dei jatuh ke arah semua make upnya. Dan disaat didepan kaca,kaca itu pun retak telak akibat efek maha dashyat dari wajah Dei yang tergolong lebih buruk dari wajah kisame saat kalah main kartu dichapter kemaren.

"oh,Tobi mau pergi ke suatu tempat..."balas Tobi dengan gagahnya ke arah kaca.

"dah senpai "ucap tobi dan pergi meninggalkan Dei yang bengong melihat penampilan tobi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya kan penampilan Tobi mirip seperti orang kaburan dari RSJ Konoha(?),tetapi hari ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan memakai baju putih berjas hitam,dan juga memakai dasi orange yang dimasukan kedalam. Memakai celana jeans hitam yang tidak lebar yang terkesan mempersona dimata orang. Tidak lupa topeng orangenya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Dikonoha...

"mana ya si Tobi..."ucap gadis berambut pink sedang menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang konoha.

"HAI SAKURA-SENPAI..."panggil mahluk gaje dari kejauhan.

"maaf Sakura-senpai,tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan..."ucap Tobi.

"tak apa. Wah Tob,pakaianmu beda sekali dari yang kemarin. Jauh lebih laki dari kemarin,tetapi sayang kenapa topengnya gak dilepas..."ajak sakura dan kagum melihat penampilan Tobi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"hehehe...ini untuk acara jalan Tobi bersama Sakura-senpai. Tapi kalo masalah topeng sih masih Tobi dirahasiain oleh author kece "ucapnya sambil mengajak Sakura yang sedang merona akibat perkataan Tobi dan mulai berjalan untuk melanjutkan acara kencannya *WTH !*.

Ditaman konoha yang indah,penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang beragam jenis yang enak dipandang dan tak lupa pandangan wajah para pendatang taman yang cantik dan rupawan. Tapi semua langsung hangus ketika pemuda gaje bertopeng lolipop datang ketaman Konoha bersama gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Sakura-senpai duduk sini dlu,Tobi mau beli sesuatu..."ajak Tobi ke arah sebuah kursi panjang dan pergi ke tempat penjualan x krim.

"ano...Tobi beli 2 es krim rasa coklat "ucap Tobi ke arah penjual x krim dan setelah itu pergi menuju ketempat Sakura berada.

"Sakura-senpai,ini es krimnya..."ucap tobi sambil menyerahkan satu es krim ke arah Sakura dengan malu-malu meong(?).

"makasih Tobi...". balas Sakura juga malu-malu meong(?).

"ano...Sakura-senpai, Tobi mau bilang bahwa "ucap Tobi gugup dan tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan,Tobi mengulurkan sebuah cincin yang begitu menyilaukan karena efek dari pantulan sinar matahari ke cincin itu. Serta hasil pembelian cincin itu Tobi dapatkan dari kerja kerasnya selama 40 tahun(?) mengabdi ke Kakuzu.

"bahwa...Tobi suka ama senpai,maukah senpai menjadi pacarku...?"sambungnya lagi dengan deg-deg'an.

PLUK...  
es krim sakura jatuh akibat perkataan tobi...

"Tobi,kau serius..? "tanya Sakura dengan serius,tak percaya akan perkataan si Tobi.

"serius,ampe riburius deh Sakura-hime..."ucap Tobi sambil dan beraninya mengatakan 'Sakura-hime' ke Sakura.

"ba-baiklah..."balas Sakura dengan muka merah seperti abis direndem di kubangan panci.

"YYYEIII..."teriak Tobi bahkan sampe lompat-lompat karena mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

Di arah kejauhan...

"aku harus memberitahukan ini ke yang lain..."ucap pemuda berbelang-belang melihat acara kencan Tobi dengan Sakura dari kejauhan dan mulai masuk kedalam tanah.

"hoi minna,Tobi berhasil menembak macan pink itu..."jerit Zetsu dengan TOA. Seketika para anggota akatsuki budek berjamaah.

"baguslah,yang penting anggota akatsuki yang jones mulai berkurang.."ucap Pein senang.

**~TBC~**

UWAA...*KEDEBUK(author terpeleset karena lari-lari gaje)* maaf minna tadi ada kesalahan sedikit. Oke,akhirnya selesai juga fictnya. Kok humornya makin berkurang yah ?, tapi yang penting para anggota akatsuki yang jones sudah mulai berkurang.

?:besok giliran gue...*nodong make sabit*.  
Zhitachi:iye..iye bawel lo,pergi sana *nendang orang misterius itu*.

Oke sudah tahu kan besok siapa anggota akatsuki yang akan Zhitachi pertemukan dengan jodohnya.. untuk itu Zhitachi langsung tutup aja yah dan dilanjutkan besok dan kalo ada permasalahan kata atau mau curhat silakan PM saya aja ^.^' .

**~REVIEW~**

_**(semakin banyak review maka semakin cepat Zhitachi akan update chapter ini... ^.^')**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

Haloo...Zhitachi baru nongol nih karena Zhitachi sedang membuat sebuah komik action yang ceritanya mirip seperti fict 'My Blood Venom'.

Oke yang akan Zhitachi jodohkan di chapter ini adalah...

Hidan si ulama jashin.

Yosh,tanpa lama langsung kebawah aja yah... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER= MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=T+ aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN(Zhitachi gak tahu apa itu typo -_-'),BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU GOYANG DUMANG(?),dan disini Shin masih bagian dari akatsuki di fict saya.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

**~don't like,don't read...~**

Chapter 5 :Pelet atau guna-guna...?

3...2..1.. GO

Summary Chapter=kalian pernah mendengar panggilan salah satu anggota akatsuki yaitu si 'ulama sesat' ?. Yah untuk chapter ini akan saya ceritakan tentang si ulama sesat itu yang tidak sengaja mendapat gebetan yang tanpa disadari ternyata saudara temannya sendiri. Kelucuan serta keanehan apa yang dialami dia saat menghadapi para anggota akatsuki khususnya kakak dari adek gebetan itu ?.

Disuatu pagi yang biasa,terlihat aki-aki berambut klimis warna putih terpampang gaje didepan gua yang sudah layak untuk dirubuhkan dengan gaya posisi yang sungguh sangat gaje.

"pst..pst..pst "ucap orang itu yang sedang komat kamit gaje.

"neh,nih anak lagi ngapain lagi. Udah posisi kepala dibawah,komat kamit gaje lagi..."ucap Zesu yang tidak sengaja berjalan ke arah pintu gua serta matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Hidan yang sedang dalam posisi yang sungguh 'tak' enak dipandang.

"gue kerjain ah..."ucapnya lagi dan sekarang berjalan ke arah Hidan.

"woi,Hidan .Konan sedang datang bulan tuh,katanya dia mengundangmu ke kamarnya..."ucap Zetsu didekat telinga Hidan.

"HAH,apa...? "ucap Hidan belum connect. Kita hitung yah...

1

2

3

*siapkan tisu toilet(?)*

"APA...! TUNGGU ABANG,KONAN...! "teriak Hidan dengan kerasnya langsung loncat ke arah pintu dan mendobraknya secara tidak berperi-pintu-an yang membuat Zetsu yang selaku tadi didekat Hidan sedang menenangkan telinganya yang sedang bergoyang hebat akibat teriakan maha dasyat dari Hidan. Tidak lupa sumpah sarampah pun dilontarkan oleh Zetsu.

"hah dasar..."ucap Zetsu melihat tingkah laku Hidan yang sedang kesurupan jin kiprit(?).

*BRAK...!*

"konan,apa benar kau sedang... 0,0' "Ucap Hidan dikamar Konan terdiam karena melihat adegan yang membuat bulu kuduk Hidan berdiri mirip landak.

Gak gimana wong didalam kamar cuman ada Konan sama Kakuzu. Ku ulangi,Konan dan KAKUZU..!,

"ada apa..? "tanya Konan melihat tingkah laku Hidan seperti menahan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Hidan yang mirip seperti orang gebelet boker tapi dihadang penjaga wc yang mau menarik pajak.

"Kau..."ucap Kakuzu dingin ke arah Hidan karena dengan 'tidak' manusiawi si Hidan berhasil menumbangkan 2 pintu yang tidak bersalah sekaligus. Pertama didepan pintu goa,dan kedua yaitu pintu kamar Konan.

"hehe...ga papa,gue balik yah "ucap Hidan berbalik badan dan berniat lari dari Kakuzu.

"tentakel panjang.."

*GREP*

"KYYAA...jangan sakiti daku..."teriak bences Hidan saat celananya ditarik paksa oleh Kakuzu*tadi saat awal si Hidan emang tidak memakai baju :D *.

"Konan,aku akan pergi kekamarku untuk menyelesaikan masalah pamit..."ucap Kakuzu dengan sopan ke arah Konan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar konan serta tidak lupa menggeret Hidan dengan lembut *baca=kasar*.

Dan kita bisa mendengarkan desahan gaje dari kamar 2 zombie itu...

2 jam kemudian...

Setelah diceramah oleh Kakuzu *tepatnya penyiksaan dari Kakuzu*,hidan pun sedang berjalan ke arah tv sambil memegang bokongnya yang abis ditampar oleh ribuan uang kakuzu.

"woi chi..,gantian donk gue mau liat acara ceramahan "usir Hidan ke arah kakek keriput yang sedang menonton iklan krim kriput yang dari tadi belum habis.

"nanti habis acara ini selesai..."balas orang itu yang sedang konsen ke arah tv.

2 jam kemudian...

"nih iklan apa film big movie sih,lama bener..."ucap Hidan gondok karena daritadi iklan krim kriput itu belum habis-habis.

'lama-lama gue jadi kriput nih liat film gaje macam itu terlalu lama..'batin hidan di saat acara gondoknya.

"kan daritadi gue bilang kalo nih film lama selesainya,tapi lo tetep nekat..."ucap Itachi.

"hah,mending gue jalan-jalan ah..."jawab Hidan berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi menjauhi kakek keriput itu*ditsukuyomi ampe tepar oleh Itachi*.

"kemana yah..."ucap Hidan berhenti dan mulai berpikir dengan otak setengah retenir. Maklum,patner dari Kakuzu makanya isinya cuman jashin ama retenir doang*digebuki Hidan*.

"kata Shin,cewe-cewe di konoha itu cantik-cantik dan seksi-seksi..."pikir Hidan kelewat mesumnya Pein.

"aha,mending ke konoha aja deh daripada melihat makhluk astral goa yang tak layak dilihat dan bikin mata gue rusak terus setiap hari..."ucap Hidan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke konoha.

Di konoha...

"lalalala~..."ucap Hidan sambil nyayi yang sedang berjalan di jalan konoha dengan suara cemprengnya.

"mah,itu orang gila yah...? "tanya seorang anak ke ibunya melihat Hidan sedang nyanyi gaje.

"jangan dilihat,nanti kamu bisa gila kaya dia..."tunjuk ibu itu ke arah Hidan dan dibalas cuek dari si Hidan.

"hah,dasar..."ucap hidan sambil menghela nafas dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya.

"lalalala~..."Hidan pun nyanyi lagi.

*PLUK...*  
seseorang melempar sebuah pot besar ke arah Hidan dan tepat mengenai kepala.

"WOI,BISA DIAM GAK SIH LO...! "teriak seseorang dari dalam toko bunga milik yamanaka.

"%$! #!...siapa nih yang lempar pot ? "ucap Hidan sambil menyiapkan sabit bututnya dan mencari siapa tadi yang melempar pot ke arah wajah tampannya*permisi boleh numpang wc buat muntah-hoek-*.

"yang lempar tuh pot besar adalah gue,masalah buat lo HAH...? "ucap laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gajenya sudah berdiri didepan pintu toko yamanaka dengan memegang pentungan hansip dan disampingnya juga berdiri gadis yang mirip kaya dei*males deskripsiin orang...|digorok oleh readers|*.

"ayah,sudah kubilang kalo mau lempar-lempar barang harusnya diliat dulu itu barang mahal atau enggak. Jangan asal lempar donk,kau tidak apa-apa..?"ucap gadis didekat orang itu.

"gak papa kok,ini mah gak sakit. Hehehe..."ucap Hidan tanpa dosa,aslinya sih sakit tapi malu ungkapinnya. Dasarnya Hidan yang gengsinya mirip Itachi,kalo didepan cewe sih pura-pura imut. Coba kalo didepan cowo. Lah boro-boro akur, malah nih anak langsung membuat si pelaku dijadikan tumbal buat ritual. Kemaren,saat Zhitachi tidak sengaja lempar pentungan hansip ke hidan dan tepat ke arah wajah buluknya,tanpa a-bi-bu dia langsung geret Zhitachi ke ruang gelap dan Zhitachi langsung dijadiin boneka santet buat ritual gajenya.

Hidan pun pergi menjauh dari arah toko yamanaka daripada menimbulkan perang dunia ke 5 akibat masalah gaje ini.

'gadis itu menarik...'batin Hidan gaje disaat dia melangkah ke arah jalan markas.

Di markas...

"woi,napa tuh Hidan daritadi ketawa ketiwi gaje..."tanya Zetsu ke Kisame yang tidak sengaja melihat sifat abnormal Hidan yang tidak seperti biasa.

"gak tahu gue,napa lo gak nanya ke orangnya..? "ucap Kisame sewot.

"ye...gue tanya baek-baek,lo jawabnya sewot gitu. Ngajak berantem..."balas Zetsu marah.

"gak takut gue..."ucap Kisame tak mau kalah.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertarung hanya masalah sepele,bahkan sampe acara smackdown'an segala lagi. dan acara perkelahian itu dihentikan oleh Pein yang sedang kebetulan lewat dengan cara membakar bunga bangkai milik Zetsu dan ikan lohan milik Kisame secara bersamaan.

"apaan lo bakar temen(bunga bangkai) gue,HAH...! "kali ini sasaran kemarahan Zetsu beralih ke arah Pein.

"lo emang harus dihajar,pein. Beraninya kau melukai kohai tercintaku... "sekarang Kisame juga ikut-ikutan marah.

"WOI KALIAN BERDUA MUKA SEMVAK,LO GAK LIAT TUH TOBI DARITADI NAGIS KARENA MELIHAT PERTEMPURAN GAJE KALIAN. HAH...! "bukannya menenangkan suasana,malah Pein membuat suasana jadi tambah pengab*emang dari sononya sudah pengab kale..(ditindik)*.

DUAKK...BUK...CLONTANG...CTAR...

Nasib Pein sekarang sedang menunggu untuk ditagih amal baiknya akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh duo abnormal *author dikebiri Zetsu dan Kisame*. Dan pertarungan gaje mereka dilanjutkan kembali sampai kedua anggota akatsuki berwajah abnormal*digorok* tepar berjamaah karena kelelahan.

"woi Dan,daritadi lo ketawa-ketiwi gaje. Emang ada apa..? "tanya Sasori yang kebetulan sedang didekat hidan dan juga menyaksikan acara 'penyiksaan' ketua mereka.

"gak papa,hehe..."jawab Hidan sambil nyengir gaje.

'nih anak mesti dah kesambet...'batin Sasori gaje.

"Dei,ambilin air putih dimeja situ..."perintah Sasori dan menunjuk ke arah meja dekat tv.

"buat apa danna..? un "tanya Dei bingung.

"sudah ambilin saja..."

"nih..."ucap Dei sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih.

Sambil komat-kamit gaje,Sasori pun meminum air itu. Tapi tidak ditenggak,melainkan dikumur. Setelah itu air yang sedang dikumur oleh Sasori pun disemburkan ke wajah Hidan.

BYYUURR...

"astajim...apaan noh main sembur aja "ucap Hidan kaget karena wajah tampannya –hoek- telah tercemar oleh limbah air putih milik Sasori.

"gak papa,cuman hilangin jin yang nemplek dimukamu. Makanya kalo tengah malam jangan main jelangkung ama boneka santet,akibatnya jadi begini kan..."balas Sasori datar.

"egp,napa lo daritadi ketawa-ketiwi gaje kaya orgil lepas RSJK(Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha).."

"oh kalo itu,masih dirahasia'in ama gue. Sudahlah aku mau balik kekamar buat ngadain ritual ke Dewa Jashin,mau ikut..? "tawar Hidan.

"hidih,siapa mau yang ikut nyembah tuh dewa sesat..."ucap Sasori sewot.

"sudahlah,sekarang gue lagi berbaik hati ke elo untuk hari ini..."ucap Hidan dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

TIME SKIP,Pagi hari...

Semua anggota akatsuki sudah berkumpul diruang tengah sambil melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari. Dari Dei yang gajenya membuat patung mirip author yang lagi kayang,Tobi dengan keautisannya mulai menari-nari didepan Itachi dan Shin yang sedang bermain gundu(?) bareng. Kisame,Zetsu,dan Pein yang sedang dipermak oleh Konan karena kejadian kemaren sore. Kakuzu yang gajenya menarik uang kas ke akatsuki dengan ganasnya dan berakhir digantung dipohon toge(?). sasori yang kalemnya memperbaiki boneka milik adik author karena mau di iming-iming uang segepok. kemarennya sih Kakuzu yang bersih keras untuk memperbaiki tuh boneka milik adik author,malah belum lima menit tuh boneka tambah ancur karena pada dasarnya Kakuzu tidak mempunyai bakat dalam memperbaiki boneka jadinya dia menyerahkan ke Sasori untuk memperbaiki boneka itu dan hasilnya dipotong berdua(kasian bener lo Sas).

Tetapi hari ini,si Hidan belum nongol-nongol dari tadi malam dan pintunya dikunci. Dipintu itu juga terdapat tulisan yang tertulis 'berani masuk,perjaka hilang(?)'. Bahkan Kakuzu yang niatnya mau ngambil kalkulator untuk menghitung jumlah pendapatan(malak) dari anggota akatsuki pun kembali ke ruang tengah karena ngeri usai membaca tulisan yang terpampang gaje dipintu kamar Hidan.

KRIEET...

Tak lama pintu kamar Hidan terbuka menampilkan wujudnya yang sungguh membuat semua anggota akatsuki jawdrop bersamaan.

"Itachi,tampar wajah gue dan bilang ini bukan mimpi..."perintah Shin ke Itachi.

PLACK...

"aww,sakit baka..."jerit Shin usai ditampar oleh Itachi.

"dan ini bukan mimpi.."balas Itachi cuek dan beralih pandangannya ke arah Hidan.

"woi men,mau kemana lo pake baju itu...? "ucap Pein membuka suara dalam keadaan jawdropnya(gimana tuh caranya..?).

"gak papa,cuman ingin memakainya. Gimana bagus gak..? "tanya Hidan ke anggota akatsuki.

"lebih gagah dan terkesan kelakiannya daripada Pein..."ucap Konan kelewat jujur yang membuat Pein pundung dipojok goa.

"gue gak yakin tuh baju beli pake uang lo,jangan-jangan yang nyuri uang gue selama ini adalah elo..."tuduh Kakuzu.

"leh elo muka onta,jangan nuduh sembarangan lo. Ini gue belinya pake hasil uang copetan yang gue lakuin kemarin,tak sudi amat gue pake uangmu..."balas Hidan tak mau kalah.

"oh kirain..."ucap Kakuzu lega.

"hah dasar..."ucap Hidan dan kembali kedalam kamar buat ganti baju.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"mau kemane lo..? "tanya Pein disaat Hidan hendak membuka pintu goa.

"mau jalan-jalan..."balas Hidan datar.

"kemane tuh anak,tumben dia jalan-jalan..."pikir Pein.

Dikonoha...

"mana yah gadis itu.."kata Hidan sambil tingak tinguk mencari seseorang.

"aha itu dia..."ucap Hidan senang karena melihat orang yang sedang dia cari sudah muncul.

"eh,itukan Sakura pacarnya si Tobi. Kenapa berjalan-jalan ke taman ini,egp.. gue temuin ah "jawab Hidan dan mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Dengan langkah santai,Hidan berjalan mendekati ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berjalan berlawanan.

"eh,kau kan orang yang waktu kemaren..."jawab Ino saat melihat Hidan yang kebetulan didepannya.

"heh,kau. Kenapa kau kesini ? "balas Hidan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kami ingin mengambil beberapa bunga untuk keperluan tokoku "ucap Ino dengan lembut.

"ano...boleh aku membantumu "tawar Hidan sambil malu-malu anjing(?).

"hm,boleh..."jawab Ino juga ikut malu-malu.

"cie..cie yang baru jadian,cie.."sorak Sakura yang daritadi dikacangin oleh dua orang didekatnya.

Dan mau-tidak mau muka mereka harus memerah karena sorakan itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama,mereka bertiga menuju ke arah taman dan mulai mengambil beberapa bunga untuk keperluan toko bunga milik Ino.

Dilain tempat...

"hoho,ini akan menarik..."ucap pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kegiatan Hidan.

Sesampainya didepan toko bunga...

"baiklah,kayaknya sampai disini saja. Besok kau ada waktu,Ino..? "ucap Hidan sambil menaruh beberapa bunga hasil dari pengambilan di taman tadi ke depan pintu toko.

"hm...,kalo itu kayaknya bisa "ucap Ino.

"yosh,gue besok kita bertemuan pukul 9 pagi dipusat taman konoha untuk pergi jalan-jalan. bagaimana..?"tanya Hidan.

"o-oke,kayaknya aku tidak sibuk pada jam itu.."jawab Ino malu-malu.

"dah,Ino..."ucap Hidan sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"dah,Hidan..."balas Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah Hidan.

"yes,hari yang sungguh menyenangkan..."teriak Hidan disaat melewati jalan setapak.

"oh yeah,kayaknya ini awal dari kesialanmu. Hidan..."ucap seseorang dibalik sebuah tembok persimpangan jalan.

"kau...!"

"waktunya membawamu ke persidangan akatsuki,Hidan..."ucap pemuda itu sambil memainkan cambuk ungunya.

Dimarkas akatski...

CLIK...CLIK...

"baiklah Hidan,bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau pergi jalan-jalan padahal hari itu kau ada tugas ?. biasanya kau anti dalam jalan-jalan untuk keluar markas dan lebih enak didalam kamar daripada sering keluar dari tempat habitatmu. "ucap Itachi membuka sidang gajenya.

'cih kenapa gue yang harus kena...'batin Hidan disaat dirinya terlilit tali yang berjimbun.

"itu rahasia..."jawab Hidan.

"baik kalo itu mau anda,saksi mata Shin. Tolong bawa berkas-berkas pengintaiannya.."panggil Itachi ke Shin yang sedang menyusun berkas-berkas hasil pengintaiannya.

"disini tertulis,kau bersama pacar si Tobi dan adik dari Deidara sedang berjalan menuju ke taman untuk mengambil beberapa bunga. Setelah itu,kau mengantarkan bunga hasil dari taman itu ke depan toko yamanaka dan kau bilang besok akan menemuinya lagi pada pukul 9 pagi,benar...?"ucap Itachi membacakan naskah proklamasi. eh salah,maksudnya naskah berkas pengintaian.

'bang*t lo Shin,jadi ini yang namanya balas dendam...'batin Hidan dan pandangannya beralih kearah Shin yang sedang tersenyum tipis yang seakan berkata 'gimana-rasanya-dililit-tali-yang-sebanyak-itu ,Hidan ?'.

"APA..!,itu tidak mungkin un "ucap Deidara tidak percaya tentang isi berkas itu dan langsung menyiapkan C4 dari saku kanan.

"tu-tunggu Dei,lo mau bunuh kita disini HAH "ucap Sasori ngeri melihat C4 Dei yang tergolong jauh mematikan dari bences-bences konoha.

"gue gak terima,un. Masa adek imut gue pacaran ama orang buluk macam ini.."tunjuk Dei ke arah Hidan dengan napsu amarah.

"hoi,kalo mau hina jangan terlalu banget dong..."ucap Hidan yang merasa mirip orang buluk *emang bener kan|author dirajam oleh Hidan*.

"gue gak peduli,pokoknya kau tanggu jawab un "ucap Dei dan semua anggota akatsuki sweatdrop akibat perkataan Dei barusan.

"hidan..." kali ini suara Pein mulai terdengar.

"kau sudah..."ucapnya lagi dengan nada dingin dan mau tidak mau orang disekitar Pein mulai menggigil.

"kau sudah...melewatiku dalam hal ero hidan,oh tidak kenapa aku bisa kalah ama orang buluk ini. Apakah wajahku kurang tampan "ucap Pein gaje dan mulai memikirkan hal ero. 5 detik kemudian Pein pun tepar dengan pendarahan hebat keluar dari hidungnya.

"kita biarkan orang ero ini. Baiklah,sekarang keputusan akan diambil dari saudara Deidara selaku kakaknya dan aku yang berhak memutuskan apakah hidan bersalah atau tidak.." ucap Itachi yang daritadi menghiraukan situasi gaje yang tadi telah terjadi.

"dia harus diledakan dengan C4ku,un "jawab Dei sambil ancang-ancang buat lempar tuh boom laknat.

"JANGAN..!" kali ini Sasori ama Kakuzu teriak bersama.

"kalo mau ledakin jangan disini noh diluar,habisin duit aje bego.."ucap Kakuzu dengan pandangan api.

"kalo benda itu meledak nanti semua boneka yang sudah kukumpulkan dari jaman batu(?) akan musnah..." ucap Sasori sambil mewek.

"CUKUP,ehem..aku akan putusan hukuman hidan bahwa mulai hari ini kau akan tidur diluar selama 3 hari dan akan terus diluar layaknya tempat hiasan pintu goa,dan sidang ini ditutup *TOK..TOK..TOK* "ucap Itachi mengakhiri sidang gaje ini dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan sidang disusul oleh yang lain minus Hidan.

'dasar...' batin Hidan.

Pagi hari...

Semenjak sidang pada sore hari yang memutuskan nasib Hidan. Sekarang terlihat Hidan yang sedang tiduran diteras rumah sambil badannya goyang dumang(?) akibat kedinginan.

"gile,dingin beud diluar..."ucapnya sambil mengigil.

"dah jam berapa sih..? "tanya Hidan ke entah pada siapa dan melirik ke arah jam tangan buluk pemberian dari Kakuzu.

"wtf,gue terlambat kencan nih.."ucap Hidan usai melihat jam tangan dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

TIME SKIP...

SROT..SROT..

"dan sentuhan terakhir.." ucap Hidan sambil merapihkan kedua alisnya.

"oke men,lo perfect sekali hari ini "ucap Hidan didepan cermin retak dengan gaya gajenya.

"yosh,lanjut ke konoha...".

Dikonoha,pusat taman konoha...

"mana yah si Ino..." ucap Hidan sambil tengok kanan kiri.

"kayaknya itu deh..."

"hoi,Ino..."panggil Hidan dari kejauhan.

"hoh..hoh,maaf telat "

"gak papa kok,aku juga baru sampai disini "balas Ino.

"ayo kita pergi kencan..."ucap Hidan sambil menarik tangan kanan Ino dan perjalan cinta Hidan pun dimulai.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda berambut merah dan berambut hijau sedang memantau aktivitas kencan Hidan.

"dia sudah melangkah jauh dariku.."ucap pemuda berambut hijau.

"sabar Zet,cepat atau lambat kau juga bisa menyusulnya..."balas pemuda berambut merah.

"kau benar Shin,mungkin aku bisa mengancam author gila itu untuk membuat fict tentang diriku khu khu khu "ucap pemuda bernama Zetsu.

Dan dipastikan nyawa si Author akan terancam mulai detik ini..

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini,Zhitachi sungguh minta maaf karena mogok dalam melanjutkan fict ini karena entah kenapa ide cerita fict ini mogok begitu aja.

Dan juga author mengadakan votting nama anggota akatsuki serta nama untuk pasangannya (*note=tidak boleh nama yang sudah tercantum dichapter sebelumnya*) yang akan update dichapter depan. Ini dia :

(diancam)

Batas waktunya sampai fict 'MBV S2:next generation chapter 6' update.  
oke kalo ada perkataan yang menyinggung chara favorit para readers sekalian, karena Zhitachi manusia biasa tapi kelewat ganteng(numpang exis) maka Zhitachi mohon maaf sebesarnya.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya 'N sayonara...

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	6. Chapter 6

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

**Chapter ini hanya Sekedar pemberitahuan gaje dari Zhitachi yaitu setelah fict 'PAA' selesai Zhitachi menargetkan akan buat fict lagi tapi tentang fandom lain serta Zhitachi minta saran dari para readers yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik untuk memilih daftar fandom yang akan terbit usai FFN 'PAA' ayo dipilih,maximal 1 orang 2 saran jangan banyak-banyak,oke.**

**Contoh ; dari example-san,tolong rilis yang Rosario Vampire dan to love ru dong. Tapi yang sedikit ecchi yah... ^.^.**

**Silakan dipilih... ^.^**

**1\. SAO(Sword Art Online).  
2\. High School DXD.  
3\. Rosario+Vampire.  
4\. To Love Ru.  
5\. Trinity Seven.  
6\. Naruto.  
7\. HOTD.**

**Yosh,batas waktunya sampai Fict 'PAA' selesai.**

**Sekian pemberitahuan gaje dari Zhitachi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya... ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

Waduh,sudah lama ya Zhitachi ninggalin dunia FFN ini khususnya ninggalin my fictku. Karena fastdisk Zhitachi yang rusak dan faktor jaringan membuat Zhitachi tidak bisa mengupdate fict ini.

Oke mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi fict ini akan finish,untuk itu Zhitachi cuman bisa mengucapkan 'trima kasih telah membaca fict gaje ini walaupun beberapa kata pada ilang entah kemana(?)'

Dan pada chapter ini charakter cewe akan Zhitachi ambil dari saran Devilish-san serta Zhitachi akan edit penampilan mereka agar terkesan gimana gitu(?) yang bernama Kairi dan Namine. dan agar tidak bingung mana kairi mana namine akan Zhitachi jelasin.

*Kairi:  
-berambut pirang panjang lurus.  
-bermata biru safir.  
-sedikit tomboy dan agak galak.(sebelas duabelas ama Sakura *Zhitachi dismack Sakura*)  
-memakai kalung bulan merah.  
-ada tahi lalat di leher bagian belakang

*Namine:  
-berambut pirang panjang lurus.  
-bermata biru safir.  
-pemalu dan suka memalingkan wajah tanpa sebab.  
-memakai kalung bulan merah.

Oke segitu aja penjelasan dari Zhitachi imut(?) ini,dan lowongan chara OC masih dibuka kok tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya *lo kate syuting thor ?*.

Dichapter ini akan terfokus ke cerita Sasori dulu dan mungkin tentang cerita Deidara akan sedikit atau sebisa mungkin Zhitachi akan menceritakannya dichapter depan bersamaan dengan anggota Akastuki yang tersisa.

yosh,langsung dibawahin aje ye... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER= MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**GENRE=HUMOR TINGKAT TINGGI,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,DLL**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI 'N CHARA OC**

**RATE=T+ dan K aje lah buat antisipasi ada kata-kata 'suci' yang akan keluar nanti..**

**A/N=OC,GAJE,TIPO ADA YANG BERTEBARAN(Zhitachi gak tahu apa itu typo -_-'),BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TAK MASUK AKAL,BAKAL TERINFEKSI PENYAKIT GILA AKUT JIKA MEMBACA BERULANG-ULANG,LATAR SELALU GOYANG DUMANG(?),dan disini Shin masih bagian dari akatsuki di fict saya.**

**SUMMARY=apa jadinya jika anggota akatsuki mencari gebetan mereka,dan kelucuan serta kegajean apa yang akan dialami oleh akatsuki...**

**~don't like,don't read...~**

Chapter 6 : Nasib yang menyedihkan...

SummaryChapter:kalian tahu 2 seniman gaje dari akatsuki ?. pastinya tahu dong,apa jadinya jika kedua seniman itu mempunyai pacar yang tergolong kakak adik dan bisakah Sasori bertahan dari keganasan sang kakak dari adik itu...?

3..2..1.. GO.

Dipagi yang sedikit sejuk dimana bunga-bunga pada bergoyang dengan gajenya. Apa lagi ditambah cahaya matahari yang menyinari dunia ini dengan hangat,oh begitu indah rasanya. Tapi keindahan itu hanya angin lewat untuk sebuah gua yang tidak layak huni yang ditinggali makhluk yang juga tidak layak huni untuk dunia ini *digiles rame-rame*.

Pagi hari disebuah gua sebut saja 'markas' tempat anggota kriminal dunia tinggal dan ditakuti 5 negara yang bernama Akatsuki. Tapi,jika pimpinan 5 negara melihat kebiasaan mereka yang tergolong melebihi manusia extrim ini maka mereka beranggapan keputusan mereka hanya hoak.

Dimulai dengan si pemuda bertindik gaje sebut saja Pein sedang berduaan dengan gadis berambut biru yang bernama Konan disebuah pojokan gua tempat biasanya Zhitachi pundung(gak nanya lo nyet !). seorang atau seekor hiu yang entah hidupnya dimana bernama Kisame sedang tiduran gaje didekat kolam dan sesekali memonyong-monyongin bibirnya kaya tukul arwana. Kembali ke dalam gua dimana seorang yang mengaku sebagai seorang ulama (tambahan:sesat) sebut saja namanya Hidan sedang memegang sebuah tumbal ritual yang akan digunakan untuk nanti malam. Tak jauh darinya terlihat seekor onta arab ke sasar *dilempar kunai* sedang menulis catatan gaje ke sebuah buku berwarna biru yang pastinya membuat anggota Akatsuki mrinding disko. Dari ruang tamu terlihat seorang pemuda yang gagahnya tidak ketulungan*bences author mulai kambuh* dan seorang kakek tak layak hidup *diamaterasu*sedang membaca sebuah novel gaje. Beberapa meter dari ruang tamu,kita bisa melihat seorang bocah(atau kakek-kakek) sedang gajenya meniru gaya kodok kayang(?). beberapa meter dari bocah spiral itu,terlihat tumbuhan berjalan *dilahap* sedang muter-muter sana sini kaya setrika.

Dan chara utama dalam fict ini adalah 2 seniman yang sedang bermain gundu(?) di ruang dapur dan sesekali terdengar jeritan kekalahan dari mereka.

"whuaa,kalah lagi un "jerit pemuda(atau cewe *dibom*) itu karena telah dikalahkan oleh pemuda cebol *di hiruko*.

"hoho,kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Deidara "balas pemuda cebol itu *dihiruko lagi* yang bernama Sasori.

"ne,omong-omong kenapa kita disini,danna un "tanya Dei sambil clingak-clinguk kaya orang bingung.

"bukannya kau yang ingin bermain ditempat ini,Dei..".

"benar juga,tapi kapan gue bilang un "tanya Dei.

*PLETAK*  
dengan napsu,Sasori naplok Dei dengan koran bekas.

"sekali lagi lo lupa gue ganti alat pemukulnya ama besi milik Pein.."jawab Sasori dengan datar dan Deidara cuman mengangguk-angguk cepat menandakan mengerti.

"tapi benar juga perkataanmu Dei,kenapa kita disini yah..." kali ini Dei hanya bisa sweatdrop karena jawaban rekannya.

"egp,ayo kita kumpul diruang tamu. Dei "ajak Sasori.

"ya.."

Diruang tamu yang gaje...

"duh lama amat si tsuna-chan membalas pesanku..."ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang hp butut yang blum lunas.  
membicarakan tentang hp,sekarang semua anggota akatsuki sudah mempunyai hp masing-masing. Yah,walaupun harus adu jotos dengan bendahara mereka yang terkenal pelit itu tetapi pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh anggota akatsuki dengan imbalan kerja rodi 1 minggu full.

"tumben Kuz lo punya pulsa. Biasanya lo pelit banget..."ejek Hidan yang kebetulan sedang lewat didekatnya.

"ye,sirik lo ama gue "

"gak gitu juga kale,muka lintah "balas Hidan dan kembali pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"woi chi,kapan lo punya gebetan ? "tanya Shin disela waktu membaca novel.

"mungkin setelah chapter ini selese..."balasnya santai.

"PD sekali kau,kek.."ucap Shin tidak sadar menambah kata 'kek' ke belakang ucapannya.

"amaterasu..." dan berakhirlah rambut indah milik Shin karena terkena api hitam amaterasu milik kakek Itachi *author ikut kebakar*.

"hah,sungguh membosankan "ucap Sasori usai melihat adegan penyiksaan terhadap Shin.

"benar un,mending kita jalan-jalan ke konoha un "saran Dei.

Ne,dari chapter sebelumnya kok kebanyakan anggota akatsuki semuanya pergi ke konoha yah ?,gak sekalian aja ke kuburan *mau nyariin siapa,suketi,pocong,gendrewo ? *. dan pulang-pulang dapet cewe lagi,atau jangan-jangan disana sedang ada obral besar-besaran tentang cewe cewe tidak laku di konoha. Entahlah hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu.

Kembali ke topik..

"baiklah.."jawab Sasori menerima saran Dei dan berjalan kedepan markas Akatsuki.

Belum sempat jauh dari gua akatsuki,terlihat 2 bayangan samar-samar dari sebuah semak.

"Dei,bayangan apa itu ? "tunjuk Sasori setengah mrinding ke arah semak-semak. Yang ditanya malah udah ngompol duluan * dibom C4 oleh Dei*.

'mana mungkin ada hantu disiang bolong gini...'batin Sasori sambil mikir.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasori mengambil sebuah batu besar didekat kaki dia dan bersiap melemparkan batu itu ke arah 2 bayangan itu.

WUSH...

BLETAK...

"OWH...!,siapa yang lempar batu ini HAH ! "jerit sosok itu dari semak-semak.

'suara itu,alamat buruk nih...'

"Dei..."panggil Sasori.

"a-apa danna ? "balas Dei sambil ketakutan.

"mungkin ini hari terakhirku,Dei..." jawab Sasori lemas.

"huh ? ".

Dan tak lama,kedua sosok itu pun muncul dan salah satu dari sosok itu memegang kepalanya yang membulat sempurna.

"ternyata kau,Sasori..."ucap sosok itu.

"Le-Leader..."ucap Sasori latah.

"a-ano ngapain leader bersembunyi disemak-semak kaya hantu begitu...? "tanya Dei gugup.

"kaya hantu gundulmu,gue ama Konan lagi berduaan bukan jadi hantu sudah 3 kalinya diganggu oleh anggota akatsuki. Yang pertama didekat kolam ikan milik Kisame,dan berakhir harus diusir olehnya karena mengganggu pemandangan. Kedua,saat didepan markas selalu diganggu oleh bau busuk bunga bangkai milik Zetsu yang gajenya naruh ditengah pintu markas. Dan sekarang disemak-semak malah diganggu ama kalian berdua..."jelas Pein sambil marah.

"dan balasan untuk kalian berdua adalah..." tanpa diduga Pein mengaktifkan rinnengan dan memandangi SasoDei dengan tajam,yang bersangkutan hanya menelan ludah paksa.

DUAK,CTAK,TUK,DUAK,CLONTANG,SHINRA TENSE,DUAR...  
dan wajah SasoDei dah mirip kaya bergedel ancur.

4 jam kemudian...

"hah apes bener hari ini..."ucap Sasori sambil memegang pipinya yang merah,yang ditanya hanya angguk-angguk kaya anjing *dibom*.

"danna,kita sudah sampai..."tunjuk Dei ke pintu depan Konoha.

"sebelum itu kita harus menyamar dulu..."perintah Sasori dan mereka pun memakai henge agar bisa masuk ke konoha.

Di Konoha...

Ternyata desa Konoha sedang mengadakan sebuah festival yang cukup besar. Dengan santainya Sasori dan Deidara berjalan-jalan di festival itu.

"Dei,sebaiknya kita berpencar disini..."ucap Sasori.

"baiklah un..."

Kita fokus ke Sasori..

Setelah berputar-putar sebanyak 7x dengan memasang muka datar,Sasori mencari tempat duduk untuk mengistirahatkan punggung boneka miliknya.

Entah ada angin atau tidak. belum sempat bokongnya menancap di bangku,Sasori ditabrak seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang sedang lari terburu-buru.

"woi kalo jalan pake mata..."bentak Sasori ke gadis itu.

"sorry mata gue kepake semua jadinya gak liat elu..."balas gadis itu dengan cuek.

'ne,nih orang bukannya minta maaf malah membentak gue...'batin Sasori sebal.

"emang kenapa kau berlari terburu-buru begitu...? "tanya Sasori usai mengendalikan amarah yang mau meledak.

"bukan urusanmu..."ucap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"kau...grrr,sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu " jawab Sasori menahan emosinya yang mau memuncak.

TAP..TAP..TAP..  
belum beberapa langkah berjalan,gadis itu berhenti dan menatap Sasori dengan bringas.

"woi kau cebol merah,bisakah kau membantuku.." ucap gadis itu,yang bersangkutan hanya membalas tanda tanya+sedikit ada 4 siku di dahinya.

"baiklah-baiklah,apa maumu..."

"bantu aku mencari adik bodohku yang hilang di festival ini dan setelah itu aku akan minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi..."

"hn..."balas Sasori dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Sudah 3 jam mereka mencari adik dari gadis itu,yah walaupun dengan wajah sebal sekalipun. Mana ada orang yang memanggilnya 'cebol merah' kecuali anggota akatsuki,itupun dia harus ngambek 1 hari penuh usai dipanggil 'cebol merah' oleh yang lain. Alasan itulah Sasori berjalan mencari adik gadis itu ogah-ogahan.

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Sasori.

"danna...un"panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"oh si Dei..."balas Sasori dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dan tak lama Deidara pun tiba bersama dengan seseorang.

"itu dia..! " tunjuk gadis didekat Sasori.

"eh,nee-chan. akhirnya ketemu.."balas gadis didekat Dei.

"jadi itu nee-chanmu ya,Namine-chan..un "ucap Dei sambil angguk-angguk *nih orang dari tadi angguk-angguk mulu deh*.

" *CLEK*..sejak kapan kau memanggil my imoutoku dengan embelan 'chan' HAH " entah darimana sebuah pistol sudah nongkrong di tangan gadis dekat Sasori dan bersiap menembak Deidara.

"sabar-sabar..."ucap Sasori menenangkan gadis itu. Bukannya tenang malah arah pistol sekarang beralih ke arah Sasori.

"kau diam saja,BAKA..."

"ha-hai..." ucap Sasori sambil mrinding disko.

"sudahlah nee-chan jangan membuat orang jadi susah,maafkan kakak ku..."ucap Namine menundukan kepalanya ke arah Sasori.

"tak apa kok..."balas Sasori dengan senyuman tampannya. Sontak gadis didekatnya sedikit merona.

"Na-Namine,ayo kita pulang..."

"tu-tunggu nee-chan..."ucap Namine disaat tangannya ditarik oleh kakaknya.

"hoi,tunggu kau lupa perjanjiannya..."henti Sasori.

"perjanjian,oh itu baiklah. Maaf tadi menabrakmu,puas ? "jawabnya dengan nada keras.

"kau..!"

"sudahlah danna un "

"WOI,siapa namamu...? "tanya Sasori ke gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Kairi nee-chan..." bukannya yang jawab kakaknya malah sang adik yang mengucapkan.

"kau,dasar adik durhaka..."ucap Kairi mempererat pegangan ditangan Namine.

Di posisi SasoDei...

"Dei,kau dengar ucapannya tadi..? "

"entahlah un.."ucap Dei angkat bahu.

"omong-omong,gimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya Dei ? "tanya Sasori.

"Oh,kalo soal itu.." jawab Dei dan mulai menjelaskan awal pertama bertemu dengan Namine.

FASTBACK:...

Dikerumunan festival 2 jam setelah berpencar dengan Sasori. Deidara kebingungan mau jalan kemana lagi,abis sudah 8x Dei muter muterin tempat itu karena tidak tahu letak daerah festival Konoha . Saat acara berjalan santai,Dei tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus sedang tingak-tinguk mencari seseorang. Dengan langkah santai Dei mendekatiya.

"ano kenapa kau bingung un ? "tanya Dei ke gadis itu.

"aku telah terpisah dari kakakku usai bermain ayunan.."balasnya mau mewek.

"baiklah,aku akan membantumu untuk mencari kakakmu..un "ucap Dei.

"sungguh..? "

"ya..un "

"yey,makasih.." ucap gadis itu sambil jingrak-jingrak.

'nih anak kok mirip Tobi saat moodnya senang..'batin Dei geleng-geleng.

Disuatu tempat...

"ini yang ke 1000..."ucap Tobi sambil menaruh sebuah kartu ke atas sebuah piramid kartu.

"HUAACHIIMM..."tanpa diduga Tobi bersin dengan hebat disaat menyusun kartu terakhir dan yang terjadi...

WUSH...  
semua kartu piramid ambruk tak tersisa dan pada akhirnya Tobi pun mewek karena melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama 7 jam telah menyatu dengan tanah.

FASTBACK OFF:...

"ohh.." cuman kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.

Pagi harinya...

Pagi hari tetap seperti hari-hari yang kemarin,anggota Akatsuki hanya boring + malas-malasan dimarkas.

"Dei kau punya nomernya si Namine..? "tanya Sasori saat Dei sedang membuat patung pancoran(?).

"punya,memang kenapa un ? "

"coba kau tanyakan ke dia kalo aku minta nomernya kakaknya..."

"oke un " Dei pun mengambil hp di saku jubah kiri dan mencari nomer hp milik Namine.

TAT,,,TIT,,TUT,,

CLING...(kok bunyinya kaya iklan so c*in yah ?)

"Moshi-moshi..."jawab seorang gadis dari seberang sana.

"ano,ini aku Deidara. Ehem,bolehkah aku minta nomer hp milik kakakmu karena temanku yang kemarin siang ingin memintanya..."

"oke..."

TIT...

Dan Deidara menutup telponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian 1 pesan masuk ke hp milik Deidara.

"ini danna un"ucap Dei sambil menyerahkan hpnya.

"thanks Dei..."

TAT,,,TIT,,TUT,,

WOI ADA TELPON MASUK,TERIMA ATAU KULEDAKAN HP INI ! (ini rintone apa suara teroris sih ?)

"Moshi-moshi..."

"hallo,ini gue Sasori temannya si Deidara "ucap Sasori memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasori,temannya si Deidara ? bukannya dia kenalan si Namine. Tunggu kau sicebol merah kemarin siang kan..."

TLECK...  
'tak kusangka kau akan mengatakan itu...' batin Sasori menurunkan wajahnya.

"ada apa kau menelponku ? ,bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf kemaren.."

'arghh gadis menyebalkan,sabar-sabar...'

"ano,aku ingin kita ketemuan ditempat yang sama pukul 10 siang..."

"kalo tak mau gimana cebol merah..."

"gue bakar jenggot lu,SEMVAK. Dari tadi lu ngolok-ngolokin nama gue mulu,kalo lu nolak maka Deidara akan gue apa-apain sampai dia tidak bisa berjalan khukhu..." ucap Sasori kehabisan kesabaran dan mengancam Kairi.

"silakan..."balas Kairi santai.

'what the...'

"wo-woi lu gak peduli nasib adikmu nanti,katanya dia pacar adikmu loh. Dan gue bisa mengutak-atiknya sesuka hati jika kau menolak tawaranku..."ancam Sasori lagi.

"pacar adek gue ? ,kapan tuh jadiannya ? "

"ARGGG,gue stress ngomong ama elu *TUUT* "ucap Sasori dan mengakhiri acara telponan gaje.

"dasar cewe tsundere..."sambungnya disaat marahnya.

Di kamar Kairi...

"jika benar cowo pirang itu pacarnya Namine akan jadi masalah buat ku dan Namine. Jika aku datang dia pasti nglakuin hal gaje ke gue,kalo gue gak dateng malah pacar adek gue diapa-apain lagi..."pikir Kairi.

"baiklah,aku akan datang. Tunggu saja pembalasanku khu khu..." sambungnya sambil tertawa setan.

40 menit kemudian...

*TUK* bunyi sebuah pesan masuk milik hp Sasori.

"dari siapa...? "

"_aku akan datang pukul 09.50,jika kau telat aku akan membunuhmu cebol sialan. Tertanda Kairi "_ dan wajah Sasori nampak senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

Pukul 09.50 di taman Konoha...

Telihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan tak lama seorang pemuda berambut merah datang mendekati gadis itu.

"kau terlambat 2 detik..."ucap gadis itu.

'ne,nih anak kurang kerjaan ngitung-ngitungin waktu gue terlambat...'

"oke oke aku telat,bisa kita ganti topik dulu..."balas Sasori menahan emosi.

"kenapa kau ingin menemuiku..."

"aku ingin bilang bahwa...ehem,aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama saat kau menabrakku ditaman ini. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku..." ucap Sasori langsung ke inti. Author langsung cengo,kameramen juga cengo,pengunjung taman juga ikut cengo,bahkan kucing pun ikutan cengo saat mendengar perkataan dari Sasori.

"ditolak..."balasnya cuek.

CTAR...  
hati Sasori telah runtuh usai mendengar jawaban dari Kairi.

"tapi ada satu syarat jika ingin kau menjadi pacarku..." ucap Kairi sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya.

"apa itu...?"tanya Sasori kembali kesemula.

"Khu khu khu,kau yakin ? " jawab Kairi sambil tertawa setan.

" *GLEK* baiklah akan aku lakukan..."jawab Sasori sedikit mrinding.

'perasaanku gak enak nih...'batin Sasori tak enak.

"kau harus memakai pakaian maid perempuan ini selama 3 jam ditaman ini dan jika kau menolaknya maka aku takkan menjadi pacarmu plus *CRICK* peluru ini akan bersarang ditubuhmu..." ucap Kairi sambil menyodorkan baju maid perempuan dan sebuah pistol.

'tuh kan bener...'

"ba-baiklah..."jawab Sasori lemas.

Demi cintanya ke Kairi,Sasori pun menjalankan syarat dari Kairi untuk memakai pakaian maid perempuan selama 3 jam dengan ikhlas hati *dihapus=terpaksa*. Dengan berat hati,Sasori berhasil melakukan persyaratan itu dan Sasori langsung sujud syukur(?).

"hebat-hebat kau mau melakukan persyaratanku,cebol sialan..." ucap Kairi saat melihat Sasori sujud syukur.

"aku sudah melakuin syaratnya dan kau akan menjadi pacarku kan..? "

"ya ya,terserahmu lah..."jawab Kairi ogah-ogahan dan berjalan pulang.

"yes,besok temui aku disini pukul 10 siang..."ucap Sasori dari kejauhan dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari Kairi.

Disuatu tempat...

"hoho,ini akan menjadi berita hot dimarkas..."ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan senyuman iblis yang terukir diwajahnya.

Dimarkas...

"tadaima..."ucap Sasori usai menutup pintu gua.

"pelayan Sasori bolehkah ambilkan minuman..."ucap Pein saat melihat Sasori pulang.

"huh.." balas Sasori bingung dan tak lama jari telunjuk Pein mengarah ke sebuah poster yang terpampang gaje di suatu tembok gua.

" 'seorang berpakaian maid imut telah menggemparkan konoha siang tadi,sebut saja inisalnya 'S' dengan anggunnya berdiri didekat bangku taman dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Menurut beberapa saksi,pemuda berinisal 'S' itu melakukankannya karena menerima syarat dari gadis itu untuk memakai pakaian maid perempuan selama 3 jam agar cintanya terbalas. Polisi konoha masih terus menyelidiki kasus ini dan warga sekitar berharap cowo imut itu akan datang lagi dengan memakai pakaian maid yang lebih extrim...' " Sasori langsung sweatdrop +jawdrop usai membaca poster gaje fotonya yang sedang memakai pakaian maid perempuan.

"darimana kau mendapatkan ini,Pein..." tanya Sasori dengan suara datar.

"aku mendapatkannya dari gadis berambut pirang itu sendiri,berterima kasihlah karena kau dan Deidara tidak jomblo lagi..." jawab Shin dari balik dapur.

"SIALAN KAU,KAIRI...! "

Disuatu tempat...

"HUACHIM..."

"kau kenapa,nee-chan...?"tanya Namine.

"tak apa..."balasnya singkat.

'sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku...'

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga,gomen kalo humornya agak berkurang karena entah kenapa ilmu humor Zhitachi menghilang dengan pesat.

Oke polling pemilihan anggota Akatsuki untuk chapter selanjutnya adalah:...

**Zetsu  
Kisame  
Itachi**

Peraturannya masih sama yaitu 1 orang hanya boleh memilih satu anggota Akatsuki saja dan nama cewenya bebas kecuali nama yang sudah tercantum dichapter sebelumnya tidak diperbolehkan.

Oke Zhitachi tutup chapter ini dan tunggu chapter depan,oke... ^.^'

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	8. Chapter 8

Pengumuman keterlambatan publish

Karena faktor Zhitachi pindah kota dan langkanya sinyal serta warnet ditempat sekitar Zhitachi membuat beberapa Fict milik Zhitachi sementara ini akan berhenti.

Untuk menunggu kepastian kapan fictnya publish kembali,para readers bisa inbox saya di fb Zhitachi **Shin Mashiro No NagaShinna**(foto profil saya yg pake jaket abu")

Sekian pemberitahuan dari Zhitachi,maaf karena tidak muncul di dunia faction ini dan terima kasih yang selalu menunggu fict saya yang belum end..

Tertanda,Zhitachi Shin-Kun


End file.
